Votre voix
by dragonwing4
Summary: Oneshot. 7ème année. Après un accident, Harry Potter se découvre une soudaine fascination pour la voix de son professeur honni, Severus Snape. Ce simple fait pourrait bien s’avérer assez important pour terminer une guerre, mais à quel prix ? Slash HPSS


**Notes d'auteur :** Ce one-shot est un monstre. Vraiment. Démarré à partir d'une simple idée tombée sur mes malheureux neurones au détour d'un innocent couloir, il s'est très vite révélé comme désespérément long. En réalité, au départ, il ne devait même pas s'arrêter là, mais j'ai fini par trouver que cette fin sonnait en définitive bien mieux et avait la mérite de ne pas m'offrir encore une vingtaine de pages de plus à taper… Mais j'ai comme l'impression que certaines personnes vont se sentir frustrées, et je pourrais bien me retrouver à écrire une séquelle, en fait… T.T A part ça, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews (ce serait dommage d'hésiter, après tout) ! Plus que jamais, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous penserez de cette fic… Si vous avez des questions particulières à poser dans les dites reviews, il est possible que j'y réponde sur ma ML yahoo (adresse dans mon profil). Il vous suffira de chercher un message dont le titre se rapprochera de quelque chose comme « Votre voix, RAR »… Ceci dit, je ne vous ennuyerai pas plus longtemps, et je me contenterai de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Votre voix**

« Potter ! N'y a-t-il donc rien que vous soyez capable d'exécuter un tant soit peu _correctement_ ! »

Un flacon de bile de tatou glissa du plan de travail pour aller se fracasser sur le sol de pierre des cachots dans un bruit de verre brisé. A l'autre bout de la salle, derrière le bureau du professeur, une cacophonie de crissements aigus retentit lorsque de multiples bocaux se fendirent ou explosèrent, déversant leurs précieux contenus sur les étagères d'où ils se mirent à dégouliner. Les élèves des premiers rangs plongèrent immédiatement à l'abri de leurs tables de travail lorsque les premières vapeurs se dégagèrent avec un sifflement menaçant de divers ingrédients qui n'auraient jamais dû être mis en contact.

Il y eut quelques larges enjambées précipitées, le mouvement ample des pans d'une longue robe noire, la courbe gracieuse décrite par l'extrémité d'une baguette magique, et l'étalage de substances fumant, sifflant et postillonnant à qui mieux mieux disparut.

Severus Snape, professeur de Potions à la prestigieuse Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, baissa sa baguette et se tourna à nouveau vers le fléau de son existence : Harry Potter, le plus calamiteux de ses élèves de septième année — Merlin seul savait comment il était parvenu à se retrouver dans sa classe de préparation aux Aspics. Neville Londubat ne s'était certainement pas plaint en recevant un A à ses buses, et avait abandonné ces cours sans demander son reste. Ce qui prouvait au moins un _minimum_ de bon sens, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait attendre de Potter, bien sûr.

Le jeune crétin était actuellement lourdement appuyé contre son plan de travail, le visage écarlate de rage et son regard émeraude étincelant de haine posé sur lui. Dans son dos, Granger, le seul autre membre présent du fameux Trio de Gryffondor — Weasley avait manifestement le même instinct de conservation que Londubat — paraissait proprement horrifiée. Ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés d'épouvante, elle paraissait tiraillée entre le besoin de soutenir son complice en méfaits divers et variés, et l'impulsion qui la poussait à le supplier de se calmer.

Severus facilita son dilemme et ne lui donna le temps de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« 70 points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir détruit des ingrédients d'une grande valeur, Potter » dit-il d'un ton indifférent. « Et 20 autres points pour avoir perdu le contrôle en premier lieu. Et bien sûr, vous nettoierez ceci. »

Il agita une main négligente vers la bile de tatou qu'un geste stupidement coléreux de Potter avait répandue par terre, au milieu d'éclats de verre.

« Quant à cette chose que vous avez le culot d'appeler 'potion'… »

Il fit un geste désinvolte vers le chaudron de Potter, et la substance gélatineuse qu'il contenait — verte à pois rouges ; arriver à un stade aussi affligeant de stupidité n'avait plus rien de congénital : cela dénotait un entraînement long et assidu — se volatilisa.

« … je pense que vous pouvez vous dispenser de prétendre la 'finir'. »

Dans son dos, il entendit le ricanement moqueur de Draco Malfoy, qui n'en avait pourtant pas mené bien large quelques minutes auparavant lorsqu'il avait plongé sous son bureau du premier rang pour éviter les éclaboussures fusant de l'avant de la classe. D'ailleurs, Potter commençait à arborer la même teinte que sa Némésis quelques temps auparavant, bien que pour une raison différente : il était maintenant blême de rage. Passer aussi rapidement d'une extrémité à l'autre de l'échelle de teintes faciales humainement possibles tenait presque de l'art.

« Pas de potion, pas de note, Potter » acheva-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en tournant les talons, provoquant une nouvelle manifestation de mépris moqueur des quelques Serpentards de la pièce.

« Vous êtes écœurant, Snape. »

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb sur la salle. Severus s'immobilisa, puis se retourna lentement. Potter s'était redressé, et un peu de couleur revenait peu à peu peupler son visage. Son regard obstinément fixe ne reflétait plus que dégoût.

« Ca vous amuse de frapper un homme à terre, pas vrai ? Vous rétracter derrière votre rôle de professeur, terroriser les première années et faire de la vie des autres un enfer, tout en sachant qu'ils n'oseront pas se défendre. Dites-moi, Snape, quand l'aurez-vous accompli, votre vengeance ? Quand vous serez devenu la copie conforme de votre p… »

La gifle claqua dans le silence tendu des cachots, arrachant quelques sursauts aux élèves qui fixaient la scène avec une fascination horrifiée.

Les yeux de Severus n'étaient plus que deux fentes brillant d'une lueur malsaine dans son visage plus cireux que jamais, déformé par un rictus de rage. Potter absorba silencieusement le coup, puis finit par tourner à nouveau la tête vers lui, lentement. A cet instant, ses yeux plongés dans le regard vert lumineux de son élève, Severus sut que ce qu'il avait craint tout ce temps avait bel et bien eu lieu : Potter avait su interpréter cette image fugace qu'il avait un jour capté durant leurs cours avortés d'Occlumancie.

Potter ne réagit pas lorsque les longs doigts de son professeur se refermèrent douloureusement sur son avant-bras.

« Chez le directeur, Potter » gronda Snape, la voix basse et saccadée.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe, provoquant quelques réactions de recul parmi les Poufsouffles les plus impressionnables.

« Terminez vos potions et posez-les sur mon bureau, ordonna-t-il du même ton dangereusement bas. Je m'attends à ce que tout soit en ordre lorsque vous quitterez la salle. »

Il se détourna alors et tira Potter jusqu'à la porte, d'où il le projeta dans le couloir. Il y eut une nouvelle fournée de sursauts lorsque le battant claqua bruyamment dans le silence oppressant.

« Ca devait arriver » vint finalement un murmure anonyme, prononcé d'une voix révérencieuse. « Potter a pété un câble. »

* * *

Le trajet à travers les cachots fut lourd d'un silence menaçant. A cette heure, les cours n'étaient pas encore finis, et les couloirs étaient déserts. Les classes de Snape étaient installées au fin fond de l'école, et même les murs étaient totalement dépourvus de portraits.

Malgré l'étau douloureux que Snape maintenait sur son biceps droit, Harry restait de marbre, et pas une ombre de grimace ne s'affichait sur son visage. A vrai dire, il accueillait presque cette distraction à bras ouverts. La souffrance se propageait déjà en un flot continu depuis son front, et n'importe quoi pouvant la lui faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu était bienvenu.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que sa vieille cicatrice le harcelait, et la douleur n'avait fait qu'augmenter durant ce dernier cours de Potions. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, sachant que Hermione n'aurait fait que s'affoler et alerter le professeur pour qu'il le laisse sortir et aller à l'infirmerie, et que Snape aurait refusé tout net, probablement persuadé qu'il essayait juste d'échapper au cours. Toujours est-il qu'il avait éprouvé une incroyable difficulté à se concentrer sur le sujet d'étude du jour — ce qui n'était pas peu dire, étant donné son attention habituelle — et que sentir Snape rôder autour de son chaudron à la recherche de sa moindre erreur ne l'avait certainement pas aidé.

Il avait espéré pouvoir finalement avancer un tant soit peu lorsque la vieille chauve-souris avait fondu sur un malheureux Poufsouffle dont la potion s'était soudain mise à émettre un curieux gazouillis — ce qu'elle n'était certainement pas censée faire —, mais la douleur l'avait assez distrait pour que sa mixture soit irrémédiablement manquée, ce qui n'avait pas amélioré son humeur. Entendre la voix de Snape le raillant un instant plus tard avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. En réalité, il n'avait même pas entendu les mots qu'il avait prononcés : sa simple voix et son ton condescendant avaient suffi à muer sa frustration en colère, et il avait perdu tout contrôle de sa magie.

Merlin, comme il haïssait cette voix !

Un nouvel élancement de douleur coupa net ses réflexions et son champ de vision s'emplit d'une multitude de points lumineux. Ses traits se figèrent brièvement, tandis qu'il baissait un peu plus la tête pour ne rien laisser paraître de la sueur qui commençait à couvrir son front. Il fut cependant pris de court en sentant la poigne de Snape se resserrer un court moment sur son bras, avant de se relâcher. Surpris, il leva le regard vers l'homme. Snape ne le regardait pas ; ses yeux étaient obstinément fixés sur l'extrémité du couloir devant eux, et son expression était impassible. Peut-être un peu trop.

Définitivement trop pour un homme qui avait été au paroxysme de la rage quelques instants auparavant.

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la main qui le retenait. Il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait la sentir trembler légèrement. Son cerveau embrouillé par la souffrance et la nausée qu'il sentait naître au creux de son estomac mit encore quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du bras gauche de Snape. Le bras où il portait la Marque de Voldemort.

Il releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche déjà entrouverte pour parler, mais le mouvement rapide ne fut manifestement pas apprécié par ses organes internes, qui se chargèrent de le rappeler à l'ordre. Il eut soudain l'impression de recevoir un coup violent sur la tête, et l'espace compris entre ses deux oreilles sembla s'emplir de coton. Il crut un instant entendre le son d'un lointain carillon, et sa vue assista au come-back des petits points lumineux qui se mirent à danser une sarabande effrénée devant ses yeux. Quant à son estomac, il sembla trouver que venir se nicher dans sa gorge lui offrait une meilleure vue sur ses amygdales.

Harry trébucha, à moitié assommé, et Snape tourna finalement la tête pour lui jeter un vague coup d'œil.

Au même moment, une nouvelle vague de douleur, plus atroce que toutes les autres, déferla avec une férocité terrifiante, et tout s'accéléra. Harry eut soudain l'impression que son crâne s'ouvrait par le milieu, nettement coupé en deux par une lame de feu. Sous le choc, un grondement d'apocalypse emplit ses oreilles, et il ne fut que vaguement conscient que simultanément à sa propre réaction, Snape avait brutalement lâché son bras et lancé un juron sonore. Lequel fut presque entièrement noyé par le hurlement de douleur qu'il avait lui-même poussé, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Harry ne sentit que confusément qu'il perdait l'équilibre et tombait de tout son long sur le sol du couloir. Son corps lui semblait soudain lointain, comme faisait partie d'un autre monde. Seule comptait désormais cette douleur infinie qui engloutissait tout, noyant son être dans une mer de flammes et de feu.

* * *

Stupéfait, Severus fixa Potter tandis qu'il se recroquevillait au sol, les deux mains plaquées sur son front à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice, hurlant à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Il se secoua finalement et lâcha son avant-bras gauche où la Marque le brûlait avec insistance pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Un sort rapide fit enfin taire Potter, s'assurant qu'il ne se déchirerait aucun tissu à force de crier. L'adolescent ne sembla se rendre compte de rien, et sa bouche resta ouverte dans un hurlement muet.

Severus comprit très vite qu'il était en train de perdre contact avec la réalité. Un étau glacé se resserra sur sa poitrine et il se jeta à terre près de la forme recroquevillée de son élève. Il y avait une limite à la dose de souffrance physique qu'une âme humaine pouvait supporter : les Londubat en étaient la preuve vivante. Si Potter ne revenait pas rapidement, ils risquaient de le perdre définitivement.

Severus l'empoigna par les épaules et le secoua énergiquement, tentant de le distraire.

« Potter ! » hurla-t-il. « Potter, revenez ! Vous m'entendez, Potter ? »

Le jeune homme ne montra aucun signe prouvant qu'il l'avait remarqué, et l'élancement constant résonnant dans son bras, faisant trembler ses mains, se chargea de lui apprendre que la douleur ne paraissait pas décidée à refluer.

Severus releva les yeux et jeta quelques regards frénétiques d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Aucun portrait en vue, aucun moyen d'avertir Dumbledore. Il songea un instant à emmener lui-même le garçon à l'infirmerie, mais abandonna promptement cette idée stupide.

Il pouvait à peine tenir debout sans trembler, et utiliser un sort pour soulever Potter ne ferait que l'affaiblir d'autant plus. A ce rythme, parvenir à l'infirmerie lui prendrait une éternité, et Potter ne bénéficiait certainement pas de tout ce temps devant lui. A supposer d'ailleurs qu'ils _parviennent_ à l'infirmerie.

Severus n'était pas stupide. Son statut d'espion à la solde de Dumbledore avait été révélé à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, et à présent beaucoup de fils de Mangemorts ou d'adhérents aux idéaux de Voldemort parmi ses élèves de Serpentard se méfiaient de lui, voire même le haïssaient sans hésitations. Certains parmi ceux-là auraient donné cher pour pouvoir le tuer, et tomber, au détour d'un couloir, sur le Traître et le Survivant, tous deux incapables de se défendre correctement, serait pour eux l'équivalent de Noël en novembre.

Or les cachots étaient le domaine des Serpentards. Et la probabilité qu'un élève ayant déjà fini les cours ait entendu le hurlement de Potter était trop forte pour qu'il songe à la négliger.

Un nouvel examen du couloir lui révéla la porte d'une salle de classe abandonnée depuis des années. Serrant les dents contre la douleur, il se releva tant bien que mal, souleva Potter d'un sort et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit de sa main droite trempée de sueur, la gauche tremblant trop pour lui être utile à quoique ce soit, fit entrer le corps recroquevillé de son élève et le posa à terre, avant de verrouiller la porte à l'aide des sorts les plus complexes auxquels il pouvait songer et d'insonoriser la pièce. Enfin, il se laissa tomber contre le mur près de Potter et essuya la sueur baignant son front d'un revers de manche.

Potter n'avait pas bougé. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière et ses yeux fermés avec tant de force qu'il semblait vouloir les sceller ainsi. Severus se pencha, agrippa les poignets du garçon, et parvint tant bien que mal à écarter ses mains de son front. Son souffle se suspendit soudain lorsqu'il aperçut finalement la cicatrice.

D'un rouge colérique, elle saignait abondamment.

Puisant dans ses dernières réserves, Severus jeta un Maléfice du Saucisson sur Potter, l'immobilisant dans une position qui ne lui permettrait pas de couvrir à nouveau la plaie. Puis il s'empara du bord de sa manche et en déchira une large bande à l'aide de ses dents, découvrant ainsi sa Marque, elle aussi rouge vif. Il se hissa à nouveau sur ses pieds et se dirigea cahin-caha vers le coin de la pièce, qui, ayant autrefois servi de salle de Potions, possédait encore un lavabo à peu près fonctionnel.

Il passa le tissu sous le filet d'eau, l'essora et revint vers Potter, puis posa la compresse improvisée sur son front, essuyant le sang qui menaçait de couler dans ses yeux et espérant soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur.

« Potter » appela-t-il d'une voix ferme qui ne révélait rien de sa propre faiblesse, tout en pressant le tissu pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. « Potter, écoutez-moi. Vous devez écouter ma voix, Potter. Revenez, par Merlin, suivez le son de ma voix. Concentrez-vous, Potter… »

* * *

Rouge.

Il n'y avait que ce rouge sang écœurant à perte de vue, tout autour de lui, _en_ lui. Un monde de sang et de mort sans frontières, sans limites, sans dimensions.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Ses pensées étaient lentes, si lentes, et embrouillées, mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit, qu'il n'aurait pas dû être _ici_, que c'était mauvais. Mais là d'où il venait, c'était encore pire. Il y avait cette étrange chose, cette sensation, cette… comment cela s'appelait-il, déjà ? Oui, cette _douleur_.

Alors il valait mieux rester ici. Ici, il n'y avait pas de _douleur_, et il pouvait rester au milieu du silence et du rien et de tout ce _rouge_, sauf qu'il aimait pas le rouge, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Ca lui rappelait trop le sang, et Cédric, et Sirius, et les autres, tous les autres, et ils l'appelaient, et il ne voulait pas se souvenir, et… peut-être serait-ce mieux de ne pas penser ? Oui, il suffisait qu'il s'arrête de penser, et il pourrait rester ici, parmi tout le Rouge, et sans la Douleur, et…

Mais il y avait autre chose, maintenant. Plus seulement le Rouge, plus seulement le Vide, non. Il y avait une Voix.

Elle était faible, cette Voix, pourquoi ? Venait-elle de loin, était-elle timide ? Mais alors qu'il se posait la question, la Voix devenait plus forte, il l'entendait mieux, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait recommencé à penser. Mais le Rouge n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant, c'était la Voix, et la Voix était plus intéressante quand il pensait, elle devenait plus forte. Peut-être que ce n'était pas elle qui devenait plus forte, mais lui qui écoutait mieux ? Oui, ce devait être ça.

Et puis, la Voix voulait qu'il l'écoute, il le savait, il l'entendait, à présent. "Potter", c'était bien lui, non ? Oui, il se rappelait, maintenant, c'était lui. Mais alors qu'il écoutait la Voix, le Rouge s'effaçait progressivement, et Harry prit peur. Sûrement, la Voix ne voulait pas l'attirer à nouveau dans la Douleur ? Mais la Voix continuait de lui parler, elle lui disait de la suivre, de revenir. Où ça ? Devait-il lui faire confiance, pouvait-il, ne ferait-il pas mieux de retourner dans le Rouge et d'arrêter de penser, arrêter d'écouter ?

Mais il aimait bien la Voix.

Elle était agréable, c'était une belle Voix, basse et grave, fraîche et sombre, si fraîche et si sombre, comme un ruisseau coulant entre les roches loin sous la surface des terres, ou une brise émergeant de l'obscurité de la nuit pour venir calmer les sanglots d'un enfant seul. Une Voix qui parlait des choses de l'Ombre, et il savait qu'il aurait dû en avoir peur, un jour peut-être, avant, il en aurait eu peur, mais maintenant il savait, il savait que la Douleur était bien plus supportable dans l'Ombre.

Il l'avait toujours su, toutes ces nuits où il avait pleuré seul dans son placard sous l'escalier parce qu'il n'avait personne, ou celles où il avait fait le deuil de Sirius, derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit à baldaquin ou dans le parc, sous les étoiles.

Alors, oui, il y avait de la Douleur, il commençait à nouveau à la sentir, à présent, mais cela irait, car la Voix l'avait guidé dans l'Ombre, et c'était plus facile, ici, et il pouvait continuer d'écouter la Voix.

Harry aimait beaucoup la Voix.

* * *

Severus était presque sur le point de s'assoupir, magiquement et mentalement épuisé, lorsque quelqu'un toqua finalement à la porte, à petits coups nets et précis qu'il aurait reconnus n'importe où, avec ou sans le rythme spécifique avec lequel ils furent exécutés. Immensément soulagé, il leva faiblement sa baguette et annula les différentes protections qu'il avait apposées.

A peine le dernier sort retiré, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Albus Dumbledore, suivi de près par Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Severus réussit un pâle rictus sarcastique. Bien sûr, les deux acolytes de Potter avaient fini par s'alarmer de sa disparition et donner l'alerte.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'immobilisèrent un instant en les apercevant. Severus leur renvoya leur regard mais ne fit pas mine de bouger, trop faible pour cela. La douleur avait finalement consenti à refluer quelque temps auparavant, mais elle l'avait laissé hagard et vidé, assis à même le sol, adossé au mur derrière lui. Quant à Potter, il était maintenant inconscient, à moitié allongé sur ses genoux. Severus maintenait la compresse sur son front d'une main, et avait passé l'autre bras autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de glisser.

Il avait continué de lui parler autant qu'il l'avait pu, alternant ordres et menaces, même si la souffrance lui permettait à peine de maintenir un ton neutre, sans parler de sa voix grondante habituellement si efficace. Au bout d'un moment interminable, cependant, l'expression de Potter s'était détendue, et il avait assisté avec stupéfaction à la naissance d'un petit sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il glissait tout à fait dans l'inconscience. Peu de temps après, la douleur s'était faite moins présente jusqu'à finalement disparaître, mais le sourire de Potter avait persisté.

Tout à fait franchement, il avait peur que ses efforts n'aient pas suffi.

« Vous avez pris votre temps, Albus » finit-il par dire.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du directeur, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux bleus.

« Toutes mes excuses, Severus » répondit-il en s'approchant. « Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, s'alarmant de ne pas voir Mr Potter revenir de mon bureau où il était censé se trouver, m'ont averti il y a peu, et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. En l'absence de portraits dans cette partie du château, cependant, vous retrouver s'est prouvé modérément ardu. »

Du coin de l'œil, Severus aperçut le coup de coude discret dont Granger gratifia Weasley, lequel s'empressa de ranger plus ou moins maladroitement ce qui semblait être un vieux morceau de parchemin. Severus renonça — du moins temporairement — à demander à Albus ce qu'il lui cachait. Pour l'instant, le garçon était plus important.

« C'était la Marque, Albus » dit-il directement, plissant les yeux. « La Marque et la cicatrice de Potter. »

« Comment va Harry ? » s'exclama aussitôt Weasley, tentant de s'élancer pour se rapprocher.

Granger, bien que visiblement tout aussi inquiète que lui, eut le bon sens de le retenir, laissant le directeur s'agenouiller près de leur meilleur ami. Albus croisa son regard, une expression grave sur le visage, et Severus poursuivit :

« J'ignore pourquoi elles ont réagi simultanément, mais Potter a manifestement été beaucoup plus affecté que moi, Albus. J'ai peur qu'il n'ait pas été capable d'y résister. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le rappeler, mais il n'est pas exclu que cela n'ait pas suffi. »

Les yeux bleus perçants d'Albus s'écarquillèrent brièvement en comprenant la situation de son petit prodige. Derrière lui, Weasley trouva encore une fois le moyen de prouver sa stupidité affligeante en s'exclamant avec un petit rire nerveux :

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, il est vivant, non ? Il est vivant, alors… »

« Chut, Ron ! » souffla Granger pour l'interrompre.

Elle, de toute évidence, avait compris, sa pâleur et la façon dont elle s'était mise à se tordre les mains le prouvaient. D'un autre côté, cela paraissait logique de la part de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor.

Finalement, Albus hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Nous allons tous les deux vous emmener à l'infirmerie, Severus. »

Le simple fait que Severus ne proteste pas à cette affirmation jusqu'à en épuiser sa salive était, de toute évidence, un sujet d'inquiétude en lui-même.

* * *

Potter fut allongé avec précaution sur l'un des lits immaculés de l'infirmerie et Severus, choisissant la solution de facilité, s'assit simplement sur le lit voisin. Weasley lui jeta un regard méfiant, mais Granger ne fit pas mine de le remarquer alors qu'elle trépignait au pied du lit, sautillant de temps en temps pour essayer de voir par-dessus l'épaule de Pomfresh. Weasley finit par la rejoindre et posa une main sur son épaule sans quitter le lit des yeux.

Finalement, Pompom se redressa et poussa un long soupir. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Albus, debout près de Severus, et haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« Physiquement, il ne souffrira d'aucune séquelle, Albus. Sa cicatrice a arrêté de saigner, et les sorts que Severus a utilisés l'ont empêché de se blesser… »

« Mais ? »

Pompom poussa un nouveau soupir et jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur aux deux autres Gryffondors, qui se redressèrent malgré leur pâleur évidente et lui répondirent d'un regard de défi, décidés à rester auprès de leur ami. Pompom détourna les yeux la première, même si elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu pour autant.

« Mentalement parlant, je ne peux rien garantir » poursuivit-elle malgré tout. « Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus, Albus. »

L'air grave, le directeur hocha la tête. Les épaules de Weasley et Granger s'affaissèrent, et ils échangèrent un regard indécis. Puis le rouquin se redressa de nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil décidé à l'infirmière.

« Dans ce cas, Hermione et moi allons rester avec Harry. »

Granger hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos. Pompom prit aussitôt une expression indignée.

« Il n'en est absolument pas question ! Nous ne savons pas comment il va réagir à son réveil, et… »

« Allons, allons, Pompom » tempéra Albus avec un geste d'apaisement. « Allons plutôt en discuter un peu plus loin, voulez-vous ? Laissons vos patients se reposer. »

Pomfresh referma la bouche et hocha la tête d'un coup sec, avant d'entraîner Granger et Weasley vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Albus s'attarda un instant et posa la main sur l'épaule de son Maître des Potions. Severus leva les yeux vers lui.

« Reposez-vous, mon garçon » lui recommanda le vieil homme, une lueur compatissante dans ses yeux bleus trop sages. « Vous avez certainement l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Severus hocha muettement la tête et le directeur se dirigea vers les trois autres occupants de la pièce, engagés dans une discussion animée sur le pas de la porte. Severus suivit Albus des yeux et l'observa tandis qu'il apportait, de toute évidence, son soutien à Weasley et Granger. Il semblait qu'il soit donc condamné à passer une nuit dans la même pièce que trois Gryffondors insupportables dont l'un était, pour ce qu'il en savait, potentiellement dérangé. Non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà été auparavant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, bien sûr.

« Vous êtes vraiment une nuisance, Potter » murmura-t-il d'un ton las, plus pour lui-même que pour son voisin de lit inconscient.

Il se pencha pour dénouer ses chaussures, sans quitter des yeux la discussion qui se terminait non loin, Pompom étant de toute évidence du côté des perdants — elle avait l'air très loin d'être enchantée, cette brave infirmière. Tourné comme il l'était vers la porte, il faillit manquer le faible bruissement de draps qu'on déplace.

Il se retourna d'un bloc et plongea ses yeux noir charbon dans le regard vert lumineux, encore embrumé de sommeil, de son élève honni. Potter cligna une ou deux fois des paupières sans le quitter des yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer d'une voix faible :

« Vous avez appelé, Monsieur ? »

Sur le coup, Severus ne sut brièvement plus que dire. Une exclamation de surprise, indubitablement féminine s'il en croyait ses délicats tympans, lui épargna la peine de répondre. Potter tourna un regard vague vers la porte où Pompom avait plaqué une main contre sa bouche. Tout comme les trois autres, elle avait le regard avidement fixé sur le Survivant, mais n'osait rien dire de plus. Severus aurait pu leur dire que c'était inutile et que, de toute évidence, leur petit protégé se portait à merveille, mais il estimait qu'étant données les circonstances, il avait le droit de se sentir égoïste et asocial.

Il s'attela donc à la tâche de retirer sa robe, les laissant observer Potter avec l'air de quatre matous devant un aquarium mais trop stupides pour se mouiller le bout des pattes. Potter lui-même ne leur prêta aucune attention et ne fit que leur jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de se mettre à examiner les environs d'un regard flou — d'autant plus flou que ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table de chevet. Finalement, l'omniprésence de blanc autour de lui sembla suffire à le renseigner et il poussa un grognement qui se rapprochait étrangement d'un gémissement, avant de rabattre le drap sur sa tête.

« Oh non… » se lamenta-t-il d'une voix étouffée par le tissu, mais manifestement excessivement geignarde. « Pas encore… »

Il y eut un cri de joie, quelques soupirs de soulagement, et Severus referma les rideaux de son lit sur la vision de Granger se jetant sur la forme de Potter, toujours planquée sous son drap.

* * *

Harry comprit plus tard que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu de le faire souffrir. Le nouvel espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, Draco Malfoy, avait appris qu'il s'était en réalité s'agi d'une tentative d'intimidation à l'égard de Severus Snape.

Lorsque Voldemort voulait appeler ses Mangemorts à lui, il lui suffisait de toucher la Marque de l'un de ses serviteurs et toutes les Marques jumelles se mettaient alors à alerter leurs propriétaires. Ce qui signifiait que le professeur Snape, même s'il avait été découvert traître aux Mangemorts, était encore parfaitement conscient de chacun des rassemblements que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonnait.

Et cela, ça l'énervait.

Voldemort aurait aimé pouvoir punir Snape comme il le méritait, mais la protection de Poudlard l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. Aussi avait-il tenté une nouvelle utilisation de la Marque : un lien individuel. Il était parvenu à activer la Marque de Snape sans toucher à celle de ses autres Mangemorts, mais au prix d'un énorme effort. Or, en se tendant ainsi vers l'extérieur pour apporter souffrance et terreur, il avait négligé l'Occlumencie qu'il utilisait désormais contre Harry. Le jeune homme s'était ainsi trouvé à nouveau au contact de la haine et du désir de tuer de Voldemort.

Et au fur et à mesure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres luttait pour infliger autant de souffrance qu'il le pouvait à Snape, il s'ouvrait un peu plus à son lien à Harry, au point que celui-ci n'avait bientôt plus été capable de supporter le conflit entre leurs deux natures trop différentes.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, » résuma-t-il à Hermione, « c'est qu'il ne s'est probablement rendu compte de rien. »

Ils étaient présentement penchés l'un vers l'autre dans le couloir sur lequel donnait la salle de Potions et attendait le début du cours de Snape, un peu à l'écart des autres élèves.

« Heureusement, tu veux dire ! » murmura énergiquement Hermione en réponse. « Imagine, s'il savait qu'il avait un tel pouvoir sur toi. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver si le professeur Snape ne t'avait pas aidé… D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'arrêter d'en parler, Harry. Tu sais ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore : il ne faut pas que ça se sache… »

Le son de la porte s'ouvrant dispensa Harry de réponse, et Hermione et lui rejoignirent la file d'élèves pénétrant dans le domaine de Snape dans un silence presque religieux. Malfoy adressa au passage un rictus moqueur à Harry, lequel n'y prêta pas attention très longtemps puisque Hermione s'était penchée vers lui pour murmurer d'un ton empressé :

« J'espère que tu as étudié la potion Felix Felicis, Harry ! C'est une potion très compliquée, et si on la rate… »

Elle s'interrompit en avisant le regard glacial que jetait Snape dans sa direction et baissa la tête pour se hâter vers son plan de travail. Harry s'attarda un instant et accrocha le regard du professeur. L'expression de Snape était assez pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui avait certainement pas pardonné son éclat de voix du dernier cours. Il se détourna à son tour et alla s'installer derrière Hermione en s'efforçant d'ignorer les regards en coin que lui jetaient les autres élèves.

Suivant le quasi-harcèlement de Hermione, il avait en effet pris la peine de se documenter sur la potion en question et savait que les effets en cas d'échec dans sa concoction pouvaient se révéler assez drastiques. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, loin de là. La potion prendrait plusieurs mois à concocter, il se doutait donc que cela ne serait que le premier d'une longue série de cours qui lui seraient consacrés, mais la probabilité qu'il échoue dès le début n'était néanmoins pas négligeable.

'Au moins, pas de migraine aujourd'hui' tenta-t-il de positiver, passant une main distraite sur sa cicatrice.

C'est cet instant que choisit Snape pour prendre la parole, et Harry sentit un frisson qu'il attribua à de la nervosité parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« La potion que vous commencerez aujourd'hui exige beaucoup d'attention et de concentration, et pour des raisons évidentes, je n'attends rien de moins de votre part » annonça-t-il de sa voix basse et grave, promenant un regard lent sur la classe silencieuse. « Deviez-vous échouer, il serait inutile de vous soucier d'une éventuelle perte de points de votre Maison : je pense que les conséquences immédiates de votre geste seraient plus qu'assez pour vous prouver la profondeur de votre erreur. »

Son regard accrocha brièvement celui de Harry et un nouveau frisson le saisit. Percevoir la note de menace que contenait sa voix était aisé, et Harry aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle lui était essentiellement destinée. Ceci dit, il se détendit légèrement en apprenant que s'il parvenait à se mutiler plus ou moins gravement, cela ne regarderait que lui et pas sa Maison tout entière.

Oui, enfin, vraiment légère, la détente…

Snape se détourna et les instructions complexes apparurent au tableau, traitant apparemment non seulement de ce qu'ils devraient accomplir aujourd'hui, mais pour tous les autres cours au sujet de la potion Felix Felicis. Devant lui, Hermione se mit aussitôt à noter frénétiquement, même si elle avait probablement déjà copié la marche à suivre dans un bouquin quelconque. Harry saisit également sa plume et se pencha sur son parchemin, recopiant soigneusement en écoutant d'une oreille les précisions que donnaient Snape entre-temps.

Bientôt, il se trouva entièrement absorbé par cette voix et n'écrit plus que machinalement, sans comprendre un seul des mots qu'il couchait sur le parchemin. Puis la voix se tut, et Harry dut réprimer tant bien que mal un sursaut lorsque les autres élèves se levèrent pour s'approcher de leurs chaudrons.

Harry jeta un regard en biais sur son parchemin et vérifia rapidement qu'il avait tout noté avant que Snape n'efface définitivement les instructions d'un mouvement de baguette désinvolte. A première vue, il lui semblait que c'était le cas, mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'il avait tout écrit correctement.

'Mais à quoi je pense !' s'admonesta-t-il silencieusement en se levant finalement à son tour. 'Rêvasser au beau milieu d'un cours de Potions où le moindre faux mouvement pourrait te coûter un ou deux membres en moins, mais tu n'es pas bien, Potter !'

Il se mit enfin au travail et entreprit de rassembler les premiers ingrédients. Le début de ses instructions lui semblait relativement sûr, et quelques coups d'œil à ses voisins lui apprirent que c'était en effet le cas. Il nota au passage qu'il était loin d'être le seul à jeter des regards par en dessous à ses condisciples : autour de lui, quelques élèves jetaient régulièrement des coups d'œil nerveux à Hermione, qui ne semblait se soucier de rien ni de personne d'autre que de son chaudron. Plus loin, un Serdaigle du nom de Terry Boot recevait le même type d'attention, tandis que les Serpentards, retranchés dans un coin de la salle, avaient jeté leur dévolu sur Draco Malfoy pour tenter de copier ses mouvements dans la mesure du possible.

Il y eut soudain un bruissement de tissu imposant alors que Harry versait le sang de dragon, et il se tendit automatiquement pour la remontrance acerbe qui allait indubitablement suivre, mais les larges pans de la robe de Snape se contentèrent de le frôler lorsque le professeur le dépassa pour fondre sur Seamus. Harry nota du coin de l'œil que son condisciple Gryffondor pâlit aussitôt de manière impressionnante et sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Etrangement, alors qu'il écoutait la harangue de Snape d'une oreille distraite, Harry découvrit qu'il ne se sentait plus du tout nerveux. Concentré, ça, oui, il l'était. Mais le murmure hargneux de Snape glissait fluidement dans le silence quasi-total de la salle, uniquement agrémenté de quelques tintements de verre ou du son des flammes enchantées léchant la base des chaudrons, et la main de Harry ne tremblait plus lorsqu'il saisit les crins de licorne.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit la présence de Snape derrière lui, mais l'ignora totalement, entièrement préoccupé par le dosage de sa bile de martre. La présence persista un moment, puis disparut.

Lorsque Harry sortit finalement de sa transe, le dos d'Hermione se redressait devant lui. La jeune Gryffondor rejeta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, manifestement satisfaite d'elle-même. Harry baissa le feu sous son chaudron jusqu'à une flamme modeste qui se chargerait de faire mijoter la potion pour le prochain mois, puis se releva à son tour.

Autour de lui, quelques élèves avaient l'air distinctement plus pâle que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé, alors qu'ils finissaient leurs potions. Harry dut s'avouer que la mixture bleu électrique de Seamus ou l'indigo laiteux posé devant Justin Finch-Fletchey ne ressemblaient que de très, très loin — en plissant les yeux et penchant la tête, peut-être — à la teinte vive du jaune citron qu'avait obtenu Hermione, ou même au jaune un peu plus sale de Harry. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, seuls Terry et Hermione semblaient avoir totalement réussi leurs potions, Malfoy étant parvenu à une nuance relativement proche de celle de Harry.

Snape passait entre les tables pour examiner les concoctions, rictus méprisant en place. Harry le vit hocher sèchement la tête à l'intention de Malfoy, lequel se redressa fièrement. Sentant le regard de Harry, Draco tourna la tête pour lui adresser un sourire moqueur, qui fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il avisa sa potion. Harry haussa un sourcil goguenard. Déglutissant avec difficulté, semblant soudain avoir ingurgité de la Bièraubeurre périmée, Malfoy lui tourna le dos.

Harry se raidit légèrement en sentant l'approche de Snape, mais se força à ne pas réagir autrement et continua de ranger son matériel. Sa potion, même si elle n'était pas parfaite, était tout de même raisonnablement réussie, et Snape ne pouvait pas la dénigrer sans se montrer d'une mauvaise foi flagrante considérant l'approbation qu'il avait donnée à Malfoy. De plus Hermione se trouvait devant lui, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu l'aider sans se retourner, ce dont Snape se serait immédiatement rendu compte.

En théorie, Harry n'avait donc aucune raison de craindre l'examen de l'homme, mais six années de cours sous son égide lui avaient appris à ne pas se fier à son peu de logique Gryffondoresque lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Snape : Serpentard jusqu'aux bout des ongles, le professeur n'avait que faire de ses certitudes et était très bien capable d'inventer une raison fallacieuse pour le critiquer.

Harry savait qu'il ne perdrait pas de points aujourd'hui — Snape l'avait promis, ce qui était la meilleure assurance qu'il puisse obtenir — mais il n'était pas assez masochiste pour s'exposer volontairement aux critiques acerbes, voire aux insultes de son professeur. Aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui tenir tête. En revanche, il avait l'intuition que Snape mettrait moins d'effort pour lui pourrir la vie en l'absence d'un bon public, et surtout si Harry ne se montrait pas aussi provocateur que d'habitude. Les autres élèves étaient tous trop occupés à tenter de finir leur potion pour se rendre compte de l'éventualité d'un nouveau conflit Snape-Potter.

Aussi Harry joua-t-il la carte de la sécurité : il appliqua la politique de l'autruche.

Snape s'attarda dans son dos, tâchant manifestement d'accepter le fait que, oui, il s'agissait de la potion de Potter, et que, non, elle n'était pas rose fluo rayé de vert. Puis, comme Harry l'avait prédit — enfin, plutôt espéré de tout son cœur — il se détourna et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. Le bas de sa robe frôla les chevilles de Harry, le faisant involontairement frissonner.

Finalement, Harry reposa le dernier instrument qu'il s'était acharné à nettoyer avec une méticulosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et relâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue.

Derrière lui, Snape expliquait à Seamus dans un sifflement bas et hargneux qu'il avait fort intérêt, d'ici à leur prochaine séance sur la potion Felix Felicis, à comprendre les erreurs qu'il avait eu la stupidité de commettre et à rechercher le moyen de les corriger. Harry n'avait aucun doute que dès ce soir, Seamus se jetterait quasiment sur Hermione et, au bord des larmes, implorerait son aide. Qu'elle finirait d'ailleurs par accepter de lui donner, même si elle savait parfaitement que les larmes étaient tout simplement provoquées par le dernier gadget de chez "Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux", et que si Seamus s'en donnait vraiment la peine, il réussirait seul à survivre à la colère de Snape au moins un cours de plus.

Au moment où il achevait cette pensée, Hermione termina de ranger son propre matériel et se tourna vers lui. Son regard passa sur la potion, se posa brièvement sur Harry, puis revint aussitôt sur le chaudron. Lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, son regard brillait de fierté, et Harry ne put que secouer la tête avec un haussement d'épaules et un petit rire gêné.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et Poudlard se vida soudain de la grande majorité de ses occupants. Une fois n'est pas coutume, tous les Weasley s'étaient cette année réunis au Terrier au lieu de se retrancher au 12, Square Grimmaurd comme pour les vacances précédentes. Ron était bien entendu du lot, mais même si Hermione, en tant que sa petite amie, avait été chaleureusement invitée, elle avait décliné l'offre pour passer les fêtes avec sa famille.

Harry, bien sûr, avait également reçu moult sollicitations de la part de Mme Weasley, mais avait insisté qu'il préférait rester à Poudlard. Il s'était maintes fois excusé auprès d'elle, mais au final elle l'avait très bien pris, comprenant qu'il souhaite demeurer à l'école afin de travailler les matières dans lesquelles il avait des lacunes.

Généralement, il se souciait peu de ses études du moment qu'il parvenait à passer les examens nécessaires, mais la fin de l'année scolaire approchait et avec elle les Aspics. Or Harry avait toujours l'intention de devenir Auror, et pour cela il avait intérêt à recevoir de bons, voire de _très_ bons résultats. Et dans certaines matières — comme, pour ne pas les citer, les Potions — Harry était encore loin d'avoir le niveau.

Enfin, ça, c'était le raisonnement officiel.

Et il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait convaincu tout le monde : si Ron s'était montré reluctant, il avait fini par comprendre puisqu'il avait lui-même auparavant souhaité être Auror — non pas qu'il ait une chance d'y parvenir, maintenant qu'il avait abandonné les cours de Snape — et quant à Hermione, elle s'était montrée presque extatique en le voyant devenir enfin "raisonnable". Dumbledore, qui comme d'habitude avait appris l'affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien que Harry ne lui en ait certainement pas parlé directement, avait également approuvé cette décision comme il avait toujours approuvé le choix de carrière de Harry, et à travers lui c'est tout le personnel enseignant de Poudlard qui avait bientôt été au courant. McGonagall lui avait même, lors du dernier cours de Transformation avant les vacances, donné une liste de livres qu'elle recommandait pour sa matière.

En réalité, il n'y avait guère que Snape qui lui jeta toujours des coups d'œil suspicieux au détour d'un couloir où ils avaient le malheur de se croiser, mais Harry était quasiment persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que de soupçons typiquement Snapiens, selon lesquels il était _Harry Potter_, ne ferait certainement jamais de son plein gré quelque chose d'aussi _productif_ qu'étudier, et était _forcément_ en train de planifier un nouveau méfait en totale infraction des règles de l'école.

Non pas que Harry nie ce dernier fait, du moins en son fort intérieur. Pour une fois, Snape avait parfaitement raison : ses intentions réelles étaient loin de s'accommoder du règlement de l'école, qui avaient le malheur de ne guère tolérer les élèves fouillant la Réserve de la bibliothèque au beau milieu de la nuit, sous le couvert d'une Cape d'Invisibilité.

De jour, cependant, Harry respectait sa parole et passait quasiment tout son temps à étudier, réellement désireux de réussir honorablement ses Aspics pour s'engager dans la voix qu'il avait choisie. Mais de nuit, dès que le soleil se couchait, que le château s'endormait et que les armures cessaient de grincer dans les couloirs, à l'heure où les tableaux montaient la garde avec plus ou moins de vigilance, et où les fantômes et Peeves étaient les seuls êtres rôdant encore entre les murs de pierre…

De nuit, Harry cherchait le moyen de terrasser Voldemort.

Car à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard, la guerre continuait, avec son lot de morts et d'orphelins, de tortures et de terreur. Et Harry en avait plus qu'assez. Sous les recommandations de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix continuait de veiller sur lui et de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, le tenant dans la mesure du possible hors de danger. Maintenant qu'il était au courant de la Prophétie, Harry comprenait le raisonnement du directeur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir parfaitement inutile.

A force de rester à l'écart des combats, Harry avait l'impression de stagner, le sentiment que quand viendrait finalement la Bataille, il ne serait jamais prêt. Aussi s'était-il mis en tête de trouver le moyen de tenir sa part du marché : il cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait faire basculer l'issue du Combat en leur faveur.

Il savait que tout le monde aurait désapprouvé s'ils avaient su ses projets, aussi n'avait-il rien dit : personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quoique ce soit de décisif avant d'être au moins diplômé de Poudlard, voire avant qu'il n'ait fini sa formation d'Auror. Mais Harry refusait que la situation actuelle dure aussi longtemps, et une étrange intuition lui disait qu'il serait exaucé.

Mais pour cela, il devait être prêt.

Voilà pourquoi il passa chaque jour des vacances à étudier, et une bonne partie de ses nuits à écumer la Réserve en toute illégalité. Il en apprit plus sur la Magie Noire ou les rituels sombres qu'il n'aurait voulu en savoir, échappa parfois de justesse à Rusard, dut parlementer avec nombre d'ouvrages susceptibles ou carrément butés…

Mais lorsque vint la rentrée, il était bredouille, et plus frustré que jamais.

* * *

Snape, lui, par contre, revint en grande forme : plus sarcastique et acariâtre que jamais. Harry eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte lors du premier cours de Potions de la nouvelle année, qui se trouvait être leur deuxième séance sur la potion Felix Felicis, lorsque le professeur rôda autour de Seamus et Justin dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient finalement corrigé leurs erreurs. Lorsque Snape leur tourna enfin le dos, ils étaient tous deux livides.

Harry, quant à lui, redécouvrit l'étrange transe dans laquelle semblait le plonger la voix de l'ancien espion. Car le phénomène, à sa grande surprise, n'avait pas été unique et s'était reproduit durant tous les cours de Potions ayant précédés les vacances de Noël, au point que ses notes commençaient avec réluctance à remonter. Snape lui jetait de plus en plus de coups d'œil soupçonneux, mais ne pouvait toujours rien dire : Harry, au bout du troisième cours de ce type, avait veillé à s'éloigner d'autant plus de Hermione, et passait maintenant l'intégralité du cours penché sur son chaudron, à l'instar de sa meilleure amie.

Déterminer la source de cette amélioration pour le moins spectaculaire de son niveau de concentration en cours de Potions n'avait pas été aisé, d'autant plus que Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre une fois que l'évidence s'était présentée : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la simple voix du professeur qu'il détestait le plus depuis son entrée à Poudlard suffisait à le captiver et à le calmer instantanément. Il n'avait rien dit de ses conclusions à Hermione, qui semblait persuadée que l'amélioration soudaine de ses compétences était simplement due à son désir d'augmenter ses notes en vue des Aspics, et encore moins à Ron, qui commençait déjà à le fixer comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête à chaque fois que Hermione évoquait ses progrès durant les repas où ils se retrouvaient encore tous les trois.

« Passez à la seconde étape » gronda Snape à l'intention de Seamus et Justin. « Et ne traînez pas. »

Harry sentit un frisson intense parcourir son échine dorsale au simple son du murmure rauque et menaçant du professeur, et se laissa glisser sans un mot dans cette étrange perception rétrécie où seuls comptaient encore le chaudron et son contenu devant lui, les ingrédients et le parchemin posés sur sa table de travail, et le son de cette voix basse qui s'élevait parfois avec la vivacité mortelle du serpent se dressant pour attaquer, et retombait avec une grâce languide et un sifflement menaçant.

Finalement, la main de Harry s'immobilisa au-dessus du chaudron et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la ligne d'instructions à laquelle il se référait à présent. Perplexe, il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui.

A quelques mètres de là, Hermione se faisait manifestement violence pour ne pas commencer à taper répétitivement son pied par terre dans une mimique d'impatience et de frustration. Une main frottant son front avec insistance, elle paraissait lutter pour essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose. Un peu plus loin, Terry Boot s'était également interrompu et paraissait songeur.

Tous les autres élèves continuaient leurs potions sans sembler s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit, et Harry aperçut Malfoy, penché sur son propre chaudron, ajoutant précautionneusement une plume rougeoyante. La potion prit aussitôt une teinte rosée, et le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa propre plume de phénix, qu'il tenait toujours au creux de sa main, et imita l'expression de sa Némésis. La potion était censée rester dans des nuances orangées… Harry comprit alors ce qui dérangeaient Hermione et Terry, et qui avait engendré cet étrange pressentiment au moment où il allait ajouter sa plume : Snape avait fait un commentaire sur cette étape de la potion lors du premier cours, presque deux mois plus tôt, un commentaire dont aucun des deux élèves ne se rappelaient.

Un commentaire dont, à l'instant même où Harry y pensait, il pouvait soudain entendre chaque mot comme si Snape les prononçait justement à côté de lui. Il se rappelait de chacune des nuances de sa voix, de la solennité lourde de sens de ses pauses, et du moindre détail de ses paroles. Harry se souvenait parfaitement, à la virgule près, des mots qu'avaient prononcés Snape deux mois auparavant.

Fasciné, il leva la plume de phénix à hauteur de ses yeux et la fixa un long moment, puis approcha lentement l'autre main et saisit les barbes entre deux doigts. Elles se détachèrent sans difficulté de la penne. Harry releva les yeux et les posa sur Snape. Sentant son regard, l'homme tourna la tête vers lui et croisa brièvement ses yeux. Son expression était insondable lorsqu'il fit glisser son regard vers la main de Harry et la plume partiellement dépouillée qu'il tenait.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers son chaudron et y jeta sans plus hésiter le matériau duveteux. La mixture l'absorba avec un sifflement à peine audible et quelques remous. Lorsque Harry eut finalement terminé d'ajouter sa plume de phénix, ne laissant que la penne qu'il reposa sur la table, la potion avait pris une belle teinte cuivrée et émettait un sifflement quasi-continu qui fit se lever quelques têtes.

Parkinson lui jeta un regard puis se tourna vers Snape, attendant manifestement avec jubilation le laminage verbal qui allait sans aucun doute suivre. Malfoy se retourna à son tour, aperçut la potion, et se tourna à nouveau vers son chaudron, la mâchoire crispée et le teint légèrement verdâtre. Quant à Hermione et Terry, ils relevèrent les yeux avec un synchronisme exemplaire, jetèrent un coup d'œil à sa potion, un autre à la plume de phénix solitaire, et parurent soudain frappés par la foudre.

Harry les ignora tous avec maestria et se remit à tourner sa mixture. Au bout de quelques mouvements, le sifflement cessa et Harry cessa toute manipulation. Il se baissa pour diminuer le feu sous son chaudron, puis se releva.

Dans un coin de la pièce, près de son bureau, Snape ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il avait pincé les lèvres et étrécit les yeux, et continuait de le fixer sans un mot. Mais ce que Harry lisait dans son expression, ce n'était plus de l'hostilité.

C'était de l'interrogation.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois rappelé, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione au dîner, surexcitée. « Cela faisait des semaines qu'on avait vu la marche à suivre, et même moi je n'avais pas eu le temps de copier tout ce que Snape avait dit ! En plus, quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à tes notes après ce cours, elles étaient bourrées de fautes, et… »

« Lâche-le un peu, Hermione » intervint Ron, excédé. « Tu es juste jalouse parce qu'il se débrouille mieux que toi. »

« Mais _non_ ! » protesta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, rougissante. « C'est juste que… enfin, je veux dire… Je suis étonnée, c'est tout !… »

« De toute façon, je ne me débrouille pas _mieux_ qu'Hermione » déclara finalement Harry, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Après tout, sa potion est parfaite, la mienne est juste correcte. »

Hermione rougit encore un peu plus, cette fois de plaisir plus que de gêne, et Ron roula moqueusement des yeux dans son dos. La jeune fille finit par se reprendre et planta sa fourchette dans son poulet d'un air déterminé pour se donner une contenance. Harry fut pris d'un soudain accès de pitié pour le volatile.

« Il n'empêche que tu te débrouilles très bien, Harry » affirma-t-elle en levant un doigt vers le plafond, comme pour lui demander d'appuyer sa remarque — au plafond, pas au poulet — agitant dans le mouvement une fourchette dangereusement pleine — de poulet, pas de plafond — enfin, vous avez compris, quoi. « Réussir à faire mieux que Malfoy en Potions, c'est tout de même quelque chose. Je suis très fière de toi ! »

Ron se redressa à ces mots, tel un chien flairant soudain le gibier.

« Mieux que Malfoy ? » répéta-t-il. « Tu as fait mieux que Malfoy, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire de satisfaction.

« Malfoy a mis la plume de phénix entière » confirma-t-il.

Ron éclata d'un rire bruyant, attirant l'attention de quelques autres Gryffondors.

« Je parie qu'elle doit être verte de rage, la fouine ! » claironna-t-il d'une voix forte en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. « Bien joué, Harry, ça lui fera les pieds ! »

« Ron ! » protesta Hermione. « Parle moins fo… »

Et arriva ce qui devait arriver : à force de gesticuler avec sa fourchette — pleine de poulet, mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez compris — Hermione finit par donner des velléités de liberté à ce pauvre volatile, qui décida alors de prendre son envol. Mais sans ailes — lesquelles se trouvaient actuellement confortablement installées dans les assiettes de Ron et Parvati — même un gallinacé éprouvera des difficultés à voler, aussi alla-t-il rapidement faire connaissance avec l'arrière du crâne de Luna Lovegood, qui avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir un peu trop près d'eux à la table des Serdaigles.

Hermione prit aussitôt un air catastrophé et se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vivement vers la sixième année, se répandant entre-temps en un flot d'excuses ininterrompu. L'air perplexe qu'arborait Ron lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry fut plus qu'il ne put en supporter, et il cessa de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éclater d'un rire franc.

* * *

Six semaines plus tard, la potion de Seamus explosa, lui valant un visage tuméfié et d'une teinte prune de toute beauté, ainsi qu'un séjour de trois jours à l'infirmerie. Fort heureusement, Seamus se trouvait au fond de la classe, et il n'y eut pas d'autres victimes. Au cours suivant, Snape lui ordonna de se poser dans un coin et d'observer ses camarades, puisqu'il était lui-même incapable de finir sa potion, écarta un peu plus les élèves les uns des autres et les laissa continuer, indifférent à l'augmentation presque palpable de tension chez les septième années.

Cette semaine-là, ce fut Justin qui fut conduit à l'infirmerie en semant des bouts de son anatomie ici et là, sa mixture ratée étant parvenue à lui liquéfier les avant-bras lorsqu'il s'était protégé le visage.

Lorsque vint début avril, même Hermione paraissait excessivement nerveuse en pénétrant dans la salle de Potions pour un nouveau cours sur la Felix Felicis. Seamus et Justin, agglutinés dans un coin de la pièce, n'en menaient pas large, et semblaient prêts à foncer vers la porte aux premiers signes de vapeurs suspicieuses. Harry, quant à lui, déposa simplement son sac au pied de sa chaise et attendit sans bouger, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, tandis que les autres élèves commençaient déjà à sortir leur matériel.

Enfin, Snape ferma lentement la porte et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe de son pas ample et élégant, et prononça les mêmes mots qu'il prononçait maintenant à chaque cours :

« Vous pouvez commencer, vous avez une heure. Nul besoin de bavarder, bien sûr. »

Cette phrase était bien entendu inutile, puisque Snape avait toujours imposé le silence par sa simple présence et que, de plus, il ne serait venu à l'idée de personne de briser le silence religieux qui couvrait à présent leur classe lors de ces cours.

Mais la voix calme et froide, basse et fluide, glissa sans effort jusqu'à Harry, et soudain ses épaules se détendirent. Un instant auparavant, ses mains tremblaient assez pour qu'il soit totalement incapable de saisir quoique ce soit, mais il les essuya nonchalamment sur sa robe, et sa prise était sûre et stable lorsqu'il s'empara de la première fiole.

Harry ne songeait même plus à s'étonner de cette étrange influence qu'avait sur lui la voix de Snape. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. S'il avait en effet accepté le phénomène et sa cause évidente, il n'avait pas pour autant cessé de s'interroger sur le sujet, et se trouvait régulièrement occupé à observer l'homme dans un espoir vain que cela finirait par lui fournir la solution à ses multiples questions.

Il avait ainsi appris que Snape prenait toujours une bonne quantité de café avec son petit déjeuner, qu'il privilégiait le vin, de préférence rouge, au jus de citrouille ou même à la Bièraubeurre, qu'il ne recevait jamais de courrier en dehors de la Gazette du Sorcier lors de l'arrivée des hiboux du matin, qu'il s'entendait modérément bien avec le professeur McGonagall — lorsqu'il n'était pas question de Quidditch ou de Coupe des Maisons, bien sûr — mais que ses conflits avec Megan Barner, l'actuelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ne semblaient pas uniquement dus à sa frustration de n'avoir encore une fois pas reçu le poste qu'il convoitait, et surtout, surtout, Harry avait appris que Snape n'avait pas tenu aussi longtemps en espionnant Voldemort par pure chance.

Les Gryffondors n'étant pas réputés pour leur exceptionnelle discrétion, Harry ne comptait plus les innombrables regards excédés que son inquisition lui avait valus. Il ne pensait cependant pas avoir été si transparent que cela puisque, si Dumbledore et Snape avaient certainement remarqué l'attention accrue qu'il portait à son professeur de Potions, Ron et Hermione ne semblaient s'être rendus compte de rien — il savait que dans le cas contraire, il aurait pu compter sur leurs questions.

D'un autre côté, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas _non plus_ rendu compte qu'il désertait son lit plusieurs heures par nuit pour continuer sa visite de la Réserve. N'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'était en effet résolu à poursuivre ses recherches durant le reste de l'année scolaire, même si le retour à Poudlard des autres élèves en général et de ses compagnons de dortoir en particulier réduisait de beaucoup sa liberté de mouvement.

En vain jusqu'à présent.

Il poussa un profond soupir en se redressant et s'étira longuement avant de se mettre à ranger son matériel, satisfait de la teinte ocre de sa potion. Aucun incident n'avait eu lieu ce jour-là et les autres élèves semblaient tous un peu plus détendus à présent qu'ils ne l'avaient été au début du cours, même si seulement de façon minime. Seamus et Justin filèrent cependant dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion. Harry rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers Hermione qui fermait justement son sac, mais s'immobilisa net en sentant Snape passer juste derrière lui, le frôlant au passage.

« Vous resterez après le cours, Mr Potter » dit-il calmement avant de s'éloigner vers le fond de la classe.

Malfoy releva les yeux à ces mots et jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à son directeur de Maison, puis un sourire mauvais à Harry. Celui-ci l'ignora totalement et poussa un simple soupir.

'Nous y voilà' pensa-t-il.

A vrai dire, entre ses soudains progrès en Potions et son observation éhontée du professeur, il s'y serait attendu plus tôt. Il rejoignit Hermione et lui demanda de monter dîner sans l'attendre, ce à quoi elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Il se contenta de répondre d'un haussement d'épaules et leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, et elle lui offrit un pâle sourire avant de finalement passer la porte.

Lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti, Snape ferma le battant d'un mouvement de baguette nonchalant et fit signe à Harry de s'avancer vers son bureau. Harry obéit et s'éloigna des chaudrons, veillant à n'en toucher aucun. Il s'arrêta devant son professeur et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton de stricte politesse.

Snape se pencha en arrière et s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés et ses yeux noirs plissés posés sur lui. Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Comment va votre cicatrice, Potter ? » dit-il enfin.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Harry perdit brièvement l'usage de la voix. Il haussa un sourcil vaguement incrédule, puis, sentant venir le commentaire dépréciateur sur sa vivacité d'esprit à trois lieues à la ronde, consentit à répondre :

« Très bien, monsieur. Rien d'autre que de faibles douleurs occasionnelles depuis novembre dernier, comme d'habitude. »

Snape hocha lentement la tête et parut considérer longuement cette réponse. Pris d'un vague soupçon, Harry fronça les sourcils et s'enhardit jusqu'à demander :

« Et votre Marque, monsieur ? »

Comme de bien entendu, Snape le fusilla copieusement du regard et répondit d'un ton cassant :

« Non pas que cela vous regarde, Mr Potter, mais rien d'extraordinaire non plus. »

Harry s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que sa Marque le concernait autant que Snape était concerné par sa cicatrice à lui.

Il fouilla brièvement du regard ses yeux noirs, cherchant à déterminer s'il mentait, tandis que l'homme déviait la conversation sur ses étonnants résultats scolaires, mais rien dans son comportement extérieur ne le renseigna. La voix qui emplissait ses oreilles ne montrait aucun signe de souffrance, mais c'était de Snape dont on parlait : il continuerait probablement à débiter ses insultes avec le même aplomb s'il avait les deux jambes broyées. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Harry le créditait sans mal, c'est qu'il était un maître de la dissimulation…

« Potter ! Vous m'écoutez ! »

Harry sursauta vivement et releva les yeux vers l'expression excédée de Snape. Il eut le bon goût de rougir en comprenant ce qui s'était encore une fois passé.

« Pardon monsieur, je me suis laissé distraire » avoua-t-il en baissant le regard.

Snape lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Distraire, Potter ? Et par quoi donc, dites-moi, vous êtes-vous laissé _distraire_ ? »

'Votre voix, monsieur.'

Les mots faillirent franchir ses lèvres, mais il referma brutalement la bouche et piqua un nouveau fard en s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait presque dit. Snape haussa un sourcil, mais Harry refusa obstinément de croiser son regard.

'Je ne peux honnêtement pas dire _ça_ !' se lamenta-t-il. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il va aller s'imaginer !'

Le silence se prolongea quelques instants, pesant, jusqu'à ce que Snape pousse un soupir et, à la grande surprise de Harry, lâche finalement :

« Oubliez ça, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe dans votre tête d'adolescent bourré d'hormones, Potter. La prochaine fois, vous tâcherez de vous réfréner lorsque vous ressentirez le besoin de rêvasser à votre petite amie alors que je vous parlerai. Sortez d'ici, vous allez finir par manquer le dîner. »

Et Snape assortit la commande d'un mouvement de main élégant.

Harry mit une petite fraction de seconde à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire — il n'avait pas, et n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, après tout — avant de piquer le fard le plus monumental de toute sa jeune existence. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de le détromper et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte qu'il franchit en trombe sous le regard moqueur de son professeur, aussi rouge que la veste du Père Noël un 24 décembre au soir.

Il parcourait les couloirs déserts à grands pas, s'efforçant de respirer calmement pour forcer son teint rouge néon à revenir à une nuance plus acceptable, lorsqu'un bruit de pas pressés dans son dos le fit se retourner. Le professeur Barner se hâta d'autant plus vers lui, ses talons hauts claquant sur le sol dallé.

C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux bleus, sur laquelle nombre d'élèves mâles avaient plus ou moins "flashé" — c'était d'ailleurs grâce aux commentaires appréciateurs de Ron sur son tour de taille et à la mémorable crise de jalousie d'Hermione qui s'en était suivie que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fini par cesser de tourner autour du pot pour mettre enfin les pieds dans le plat, après moult péripéties dont le simple souvenir donnait à Harry une migraine carabinée.

Or donc, Harry n'était pas forcément très vif d'esprit, il en convenait, mais même lui, quatre mois après la rentrée, avait dû se rendre à l'évidence et accepter le fait que le professeur Barner en "pince pour lui", pour reprendre les termes de Dean. Autant dire que se retrouver seul avec elle dans un couloir désert était loin de le mettre à l'aise.

Cependant, il n'en laissa rien paraître et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne, puisque c'était manifestement ce qu'elle voulait.

« Professeur Barner » la salua-t-il poliment lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur.

« Miss Megan, Harry » rectifia-t-elle en lui adressant un large sourire. « Je vous ai déjà dit que je préférais que l'on m'appelle comme ça. »

Harry n'appréciait pas spécialement Megan Barner. Elle était un professeur compétent, mais sans plus, et sa manière déplacée de le flatter et de le féliciter à la moindre occasion le gênait et l'embarrassait. De plus sa manie de persister à l'appeler par son prénom, malgré toute la politesse guindée qu'il s'efforçait de laisser entre eux, avait le don de l'agacer.

« Comme vous voudrez, Miss Megan » répondit-il laconiquement.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit un peu plus, puis disparut soudain, laissant place à une expression inquiète et solennelle. Harry cligna des yeux, déstabilisé par son changement de comportement, et dut lutter pour ne pas reculer par réflexe lorsqu'elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui.

« J'ai croisé Miss Granger alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Grand Hall... »

'Tiens ? Elle, tu ne l'appelles pas Hermione...' songea-t-il cyniquement.

« ... et elle m'a appris que le professeur Snape vous avait retenu après le cours. S'est-il passé quelque chose ? »

L'expression perplexe de Harry dut présenter pour elle une signification cachée et pleine de sens, puisqu'elle hocha solennellement la tête et, à sa plus grande gêne, prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« Vous êtes encore entrés en conflit, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-elle, pleine de sollicitude.

Harry continua de la fixer comme s'il lui était poussé une crête de coq sur la tête, avant de se rendre compte que son visage devait toujours être un peu rouge. Pour un observateur extérieur qui l'aurait vu sortir en trombe de la salle de classe de Snape, comme il était persuadé que c'était le cas pour Barner, il était probablement aisé de confondre sa gêne et son embarrassement avec de la colère et de la rage.

« Harry, » continuait Barner, « je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ces affrontements, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous éviter à tout prix de vous trouver seul avec Snape. »

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe, étonné par la tournure de la conversation. Le professeur Barner fit encore un pas vers lui et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque en signe de protestation contre cette invasion évidente de son espace vital. Elle se pencha vers lui et ajouta dans un murmure :

« Je le soupçonne d'être un Mangemort. »

Elle se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers chaque extrémité du couloir désert et se tourna à nouveau vers l'expression d'incrédulité polie que Harry avait eu le temps d'invoquer.

« J'ignore pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait confiance » poursuivit-elle dans un murmure empressé. « Je soupçonne que Snape a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à le persuader qu'il était du côté de la Lumière — après tout, notre directeur commence à se faire vieux, même si ça me fait de la peine de l'avouer. Mais il est des signes qui ne trompent pas, comme par exemple son aversion pour vous, le Survivant, qui avez plusieurs fois défié son Maître, et avec quel courage ! »

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour lui adresser un sourire ému, et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui éclater de rire à la figure. Plus que jamais, il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas fait appel à un membre de l'Ordre pour leur enseigner plutôt qu'à une jeune sorcière inexpérimentée et si peu au fait de la guerre. Mais après tout, il fallait garder en tête que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient déjà un emploi stable...

« De plus, cet homme n'a aucun respect pour les autres, même pas ses propres collègues... »

'Quoi de neuf sous le soleil ? Mais si vous aviez un minimum d'intérêt à ses yeux et de sens de la répartie, peut-être qu'il vous tiendrait en plus haute estime, vous savez...'

Harry revit brièvement Snape et McGonagall, penchés l'un vers l'autre dans une discussion animée autour de la table du petit déjeuner. L'instant suivant, il se demanda s'il était vraiment en train de _défendre _Snape, ne serait-ce que dans son fort intérieur, et surtout ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer de telles choses à partir de ses maigres observations.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, puisque Barner continuait, et il prêta une oreille distraite à ses propos.

« Je suis également persuadée qu'en tant que directeur de la Maison de Serpentard, il cherche à recruter de nouveaux Mangemorts pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui parmi nos jeunes élèves. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre la gravité de la situation : à l'heure où je vous parle, il existe probablement un noyau de partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom au sein même de l'école, qui considèrent Snape comme leur second maître et... »

Harry s'était tendu dès les premiers mots de Barner, sans trop vraiment réaliser pourquoi. Il savait juste que la pensée que Barner puisse honnêtement croire ce monceau de bêtises — nonobstant le fait que lui-même y aurait également cru avant sa quatrième année — faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Mais ses dernières paroles le mirent littéralement hors de lui. Il arracha sa main de la poigne de la jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour faire un large pas en arrière.

Cette dernière année, Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas retiré le poste de directeur de la Maison de Serpentard à Snape. Avec la découverte de son rôle d'espion, bon nombre de ses élèves devaient le haïr et se méfier de lui, aussi était-ce non seulement inutile, mais de plus dangereux, non ? C'était avant qu'il ne comprenne que, d'une part, les autres élèves, ceux qui n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, se confiaient d'autant plus à lui, et que d'autre part, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

En ces temps difficiles du retour de Voldemort, les Serpentards étaient bien souvent pointés du doigt comme les prochains sorciers susceptibles de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, et tout le monde se méfiait plus ou moins d'eux. Il n'y avait pas une personne parmi le personnel enseignant qui aurait été à même de les comprendre et de s'occuper d'eux, en dehors de Snape.

Et Snape, même s'il savait que c'était dangereux, qu'il aurait mieux fait de déménager ses appartements et ses salles de classe dans les étages supérieurs, à la lumière du jour, ou même de quitter l'école pour éviter les élèves en quête de revanche, Snape était resté dans les cachots, près de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, et avait repris ses fonctions comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait fallu du temps à Harry pour comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait à cette idée, c'était du respect.

« Harry ? » lui parvint la voix perplexe du professeur Barner.

Il releva les yeux et posa sur elle un regard glacial, qui lui fit amorcer un pas de recul. Harry ouvrit la bouche et prononça les mots qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oublierait de sitôt.

« J'ai bien plus confiance en le professeur Snape qu'en vous, _professeur Barner._ »

La jeune femme eut l'air comme frappée par la foudre.

« P... pardon ? » amorça-t-elle avec un petit rire faux.

« Je connais le professeur Snape depuis plus de six ans, professeur Barner. J'en sais bien plus sur lui que vous n'en saurez jamais ! Et je peux vous affirmer que notre directeur est loin d'être sénile : il a ses raisons de faire confiance à Snape, et elles sont parfaitement valables ! »

« Mais vous le détestez ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je ne le nie pas » confirma Harry sans hésiter. « Je le déteste, et il me le rend bien. Ca ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître sa valeur et d'éprouver du respect pour lui, même si ma fierté de Gryffondor borné doit souffrir pour se l'avouer. »

Megan Barner fronça les sourcils et secoua frénétiquement la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules et sa voix commençait à monter dans des tons aigus désagréables.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est très probablement un Mangemort ! »

« Donnez-moi une seule raison de vous croire » répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

« Vous ne pouvez pas honnêtement avoir confiance en lui ! »

Harry réalisa à cet instant l'élément qui lui manquait dans ce puzzle : ce n'était pas Snape qui provoquait cette année les innombrables conflits entre professeurs de Potions et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

C'était Barner.

La jeune femme sembla interpréter son froncement de sourcils comme de l'hésitation et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Histoire de stopper les fausses idées qui germaient à qui mieux mieux dans cette jolie tête, Harry répondit finalement :

« Je lui confierais ma vie sans hésiter. »

Il se rendit compte avec un temps de retard que chacun de ses mots était parfaitement honnête. Le sourire de Barner retomba aussitôt, ne laissant sur son visage qu'une expression vulnérable. Harry plissa les yeux et l'observa quelques instants tandis qu'elle luttait pour trouver autre chose à dire.

« Y a-t-il une raison valable pour laquelle vous vous méfiiez du professeur Snape, professeur Barner ? »

« Pardon ! »

« En dehors du fait qu'il soit insensible à vos charmes et que lui et moi soyons comme chien et chat, je veux dire » précisa-t-il en remontant distraitement la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, sans la quitter du regard.

Abasourdie, elle le fixait à présent comme si sa cicatrice s'était soudain changée en serpent et mise à danser le cha-cha-cha sous sa peau.

« Si vous pensiez que me donner une raison de plus de haïr le professeur Snape suffirait à vous attirer ma sympathie, je pense que vous avez d'hors et déjà compris que vous vous trompiez, professeur Barner. Et pendant que nous y sommes, je vous avouerais que me flatter à la moindre occasion que vous trouvez et faire de mes ennemis les vôtres n'est pas non plus le meilleur moyen d'obtenir mon estime... »

Harry s'interrompit lorsque Barner se redressa d'un mouvement vif, littéralement livide, et s'aperçut brusquement qu'il était allé un peu loin. Stupéfait, il réalisa que c'était à un professeur qu'il venait d'annoncer ses quatre vérités. Déstabilisé, il ne réagit pas lorsque Barner leva la main, et manqua de justesse se prendre une gifle magistrale.

Il perçut du coin de l'œil l'arrêt brutal que connut le mouvement vengeur de son professeur à quelques centimètres de sa joue et recula en clignant des yeux, le regard fixé sur les longs doigts pâles et fins qui s'étaient refermés sur le poignet de Miss Barner. Snape lâcha prise avec une grimace de dégoût explicite et s'essuya ostensiblement la main sur sa robe.

« Etes-vous parfaitement sûre d'avoir lu le règlement de Poudlard dans son intégralité, professeur Barner ? »

La voix riche et basse de l'ancien espion glissa sur Harry et lui arracha un frisson. Harry plissa à nouveau les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu venir, et aurait été bien en mal de définir le moment où il avait posé le pied dans le couloir auparavant désert. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il avait peut-être été là tout du long, juste au-delà du coude que formait le corridor, et avait entendu Harry prêcher sa cause depuis le début. A cette pensée, il détourna les yeux et dut lutter pour ne pas se remettre à rougir.

Par comparaison, Barner était si pâle qu'elle en paraissait presque translucide, et ses lèvres étaient plissées de rage tandis que Snape continuait fluidement de sa meilleure voix désintéressée, dans laquelle il parvenait pourtant toujours à glisser un soupçon de mépris :

« Même si cela peut parfois paraître frustrant et décevant, cette école interdit à tout professeur de porter la main sur un élève, aussi irrespectueux fut-il. En tant que membre du corps enseignant, vous aurez bien entendu à cœur de respecter ces règles de vie. »

Miss Barner recula de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux, puis hocha sèchement la tête.

« Bien sûr, professeur Snape » siffla-t-elle simplement d'un ton cassant.

Elle jeta un regard rageur à Harry, qui le soutint sans mal, puis tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Snape et Harry la suivirent des yeux jusqu'au coin où elle disparut, puis Harry se tourna à nouveau vers son professeur.

« C'était assez hypocrite de votre part, monsieur » fit-il remarquer avec un léger sourire.

Snape lui jeta un regard en coin et Harry sut qu'ils pensaient tous deux aux évènements de novembre dernier. Il craignit un instant que Snape ne se mette en colère à ce souvenir, mais il se contenta de détourner les yeux et de répondre :

« L'hypocrisie est l'un des nombreux traits Serpentards, Potter. Vous, en revanche, avez singulièrement manqué de tact dans cette affaire. »

Il haussa un sourcil à son intention, et Harry baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement, devant convenir que l'homme avait raison. Un petit sourire naquit cependant sur ses lèvres, et il se surprit à répliquer :

« Cela n'est-il pas l'une des caractéristiques majeures de tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, monsieur ? »

Snape eut l'air un instant désarçonné — oh, pas grand-chose, simplement la brève ascension de ses sourcils sur son front pâle — puis un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par l'honnêteté de cette expression. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses habituels rictus de mépris ou de suffisance, non, c'était un simple haussement du coin de ses lèvres, provoqué par un amusement sincère.

« Il y a peut-être plus de Serpentard en vous que vous n'en laissez paraître au premier abord, Potter. »

'Est-ce que c'est... la notion que Snape a d'un compliment !' songea Harry, incrédule.

Snape se détourna et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du couloir, ajoutant négligemment :

« Vous ne devriez pas traîner ici, Potter, ou vos deux acolytes vont finir par crier au loup en ne vous voyant pas apparaître au dîner. »

Harry le suivit des yeux quelques secondes en silence, luttant contre une impulsion qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

« Professeur ! »

L'exclamation le surprit tout autant que celui à qui elle était destinée. Snape s'immobilisa au moment où il allait passer le coin et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, ne lui offrant que son profil.

« Ce que je vous ai dit en novembre dernier... »

Harry perçut faiblement le froncement de sourcils qui s'ensuivit et le peu du visage de son professeur qu'il pouvait voir s'assombrit. Harry inspira longuement, détourna le regard, et trouva enfin le courage de dire :

« ... Je le regrette profondément. Je suis désolé, monsieur, c'était totalement déplacé. Mes sincères excuses. »

Il sentit le regard évaluateur que Snape posa sur sa personne, mais refusa obstinément de le croiser.

« Ne vous excusez pas d'avoir dit ce que vous pensez être la vérité, Mr Potter » vint finalement la réponse impassible. « C'est aussi cela, l'hypocrisie. »

Le bruissement des robes de Snape disparut enfin au tournant du couloir, et Harry sentit un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Tu as envoyé bouler Barner ! » s'exclama Ron quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux ronds. « Alors qu'elle avait réussi à te coincer dans un couloir désert ? T'es pas un peu fou ? »

« Ron ! » intervint Hermione en lui jetant un regard réprobateur. « Je pense que Harry a eu parfaitement raison. De toute façon, le professeur Barner le connaît à peine, et elle lui faisait de l'œil dès le premier cours ! Ca ne pouvait pas être très sérieux. »

« Tu dirais autre chose si Ron ne suivait pas le mouvement de ses hanches des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle passe, Hermione » commenta simplement Harry en mordant dans sa tarte aux fraises.

Il fut récompensé par le rougissement quasi-instantané de ses deux meilleurs amis et s'en félicita.

« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non, je… » bredouilla Hermione.

« Enfin, Harry, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » surenchérit Ron, écarlate, avec un rire qui sonnait faux. « Je n'ai jamais… »

Au grand amusement de Harry, Hermione sembla aussitôt voir rouge et se tourna vers son petit ami, furieuse.

« Ose seulement prétendre que tu ne louches pas sur son décolleté, Ronald Weasley ! »

« Mais enfin, 'Mione… »

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite la dispute qu'il avait lui-même provoquée, Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Barner finissait justement son repas. Toujours un peu pâle, elle refusait manifestement de parler à quiconque et s'occupait en jetant régulièrement des regards noirs à Snape, qui l'ignorait totalement.

Harry observa encore un moment le professeur de Potions, pensif. S'il prenait en compte leurs dernières conversations, il avait toutes les raisons de croire que l'animosité entre eux avait sérieusement diminué. Harry lui-même, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, et même s'il avait affirmé au professeur Barner qu'il détestait encore Snape, ne ressentait plus qu'une certaine mesure d'agacement et d'antipathie pour l'ancien espion.

Des exclamations d'amusement et de dégoût moqueur retentirent soudain autour de lui, et il dévia son regard vers l'autre côté de la table où il était lui-même assis pour découvrir que Ron, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de stopper la dispute que d'embrasser Hermione, dont le visage atteignait maintenant des teintes de rouge record. Quelqu'un cria : "Il y a des chambres pour ça, Weasley !", et Harry appuya sa tête contre sa main, le coude posé sur la table, et fixa ses deux meilleurs amis avec un sourire attendri tandis qu'ils se séparaient sous les rires de leurs camarades de maison.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, la potion de Malfoy explosa.

Harry plongea à l'abri de son chaudron en une fraction de seconde, entraînant Hermione avec lui d'un bras passé autour de sa taille, mais fort heureusement les éclaboussures ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à leurs concoctions, leur épargnant une réaction en chaîne.

A ce stade de la préparation, seuls Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Terry, ainsi que deux autres Serdaigles continuaient encore les cours consacrés à la potion Felix Felicis debout devant un chaudron, les autres ayant tous fini par échouer au cours précédent. Aussi y eut-il moult cris aigus et remous agités en provenance de l'arrière de la classe, où Snape avait parqué les "Observateurs".

Harry posa une main sur la tête de Hermione et appuya, les aplatissant tous deux au sol en voyant le professeur approcher. Snape les enjamba vivement, baguette levée, et contourna le chaudron de Harry à grands pas.

« Mr Malfoy ? » appela-t-il.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Harry se redressa finalement, autorisant ainsi Hermione à faire de même, et passa la tête par-dessus son plan de travail pour évaluer les dégâts. La zone où travaillait auparavant Malfoy était uniformément recouverte d'une substance d'un jaune presque fluorescent à la surface de laquelle éclataient encore quelques bulles de ci, de là. La potion ratée réagissait avec moult sifflements avec les ingrédients restants qu'elle recouvrait sur la table du Serpentard, et Harry s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il s'en était fallu de peu que sa propre table, étant la plus proche du Serpentard, soit également touchée.

Mais du septième année arrogant, nulle trace.

« Malfoy ? » lança-t-il à son tour d'une voix circonspecte. « T'es encore vivant ? »

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence, puis, provenant de derrière le bureau de Snape :

« Va chier, Potter. »

Harry se tourna vers Snape et annonça, faussement solennel :

« Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il est vivant et en parfaite santé mentale, monsieur. »

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Votre sens de la déduction m'étonnera toujours, Potter. »

Il entreprit de contourner la marée jaune, pointant au passage sa baguette sur la table fumant et sifflant dont le contenu disparut entièrement, laissant derrière lui un plan de travail criblé de trous de tailles diverses aux contours carbonisés. Malfoy se releva finalement au moment où Snape approchait de son bureau, une main plaquée sur son épaule, mais semblant relativement entier.

Il s'avéra que ses réflexes aiguisés d'Attrapeur et un superbe plongeon lui avaient permis de s'abriter à temps et de s'en sortir avec quelques brûlures plus ou moins mineures sur le bras. Parkinson poussa un soupir de soulagement à cette nouvelle, auquel Seamus répondit par un grognement déçu.

Malfoy fut malgré tout envoyé à l'infirmerie, et les cinq autres élèves invités à reprendre leurs activités. Cependant, une fois que chacun se fut placé devant son chaudron et que la mixture de Malfoy eut disparu, du sol comme du reste, Snape garda sa baguette en main et la pointa vers le bas. Il marmonna quelques mots inaudibles et, sans bouger le poignet, fit le tour de Terry Boot qui le regarda faire en clignant des yeux. Lorsque Snape fut revenu à sa position d'origine, un rayon lumineux sembla émerger du sol jusqu'au plafond et suivit vivement le trajet que le professeur avait parcouru quelques instants plus tôt, formant un cylindre approximatif autour du Serdaigle, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Terry, ainsi que dans ceux d'Hermione, et le jeune homme leva une main révérencieuse vers le professeur. A l'endroit exact où le rayon avait semblé émerger du sol, ses doigts semblèrent passer à travers quelque chose d'invisible, une surface presque aquatique qui ne devint perceptible que par les ondes lumineuses que le geste de Terry provoqua.

« Ceci, » dit finalement Snape dans un silence religieux, « est appelé le Champ de Concoction. C'est un sort utilisé uniquement lors de la préparation d'une potion pouvant se révéler dangereuse, et il est désigné pour empêcher toute éclaboussure de potion de s'échapper du périmètre désigné. Comme l'a démontré Mr Boot, un être humain n'aura cependant aucun mal à le franchir. Retournez au travail, je vais l'installer autour de chacun d'entre vous. »

Harry obéit et se retourna, notant au passage qu'Hermione continuait de fixer Snape avec une attention avide tandis qu'il bouclait le sort autour des deux autres Serdaigles. Il secoua la tête, amusé par l'intérêt de son amie pour tout ce qui était nouveaux sorts ou charmes, et se laissa bercer par la formule que prononça Snape près du chaudron d'Hermione.

Quelques instants plus tard, le rayon lumineux du sort l'entoura à son tour et il leva un regard désintéressé. Contrairement à ses condisciples, cependant, il ne fit pas mine de lever la main pour toucher la surface mystérieuse et reporta son attention sur sa potion, manquant ainsi le regard admiratif qu'Hermione posait sur leur professeur tandis qu'il regagnait son bureau.

« Mais c'est stupide ! » s'exclama Ron, fronçant le nez de dégoût, lorsque Harry lui eut résumé le cours. « Si un sort de ce genre existe, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a jamais utilisé avant ? Ca aurait évité que la potion d'Hannah Abott éclabousse tout le monde au dernier cours ! Et même les années d'avant, quand Neville… »

« Tu ne comprends rien du tout, Ron ! »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione dans un bel ensemble, perplexes. La jeune fille semblait excessivement agitée et ses yeux brillaient, comme toujours lorsqu'elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant qui lui avait échappé auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? » interrogea Ron d'un air paumé. « La vieille chauve-souris prend plaisir à envoyer des élèves à l'infirmerie, c'est tout… »

« Mais non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée, avec un large geste du bras qui faillit offrir un vol plané à la carafe de jus de citrouille. « Le Champ de Concoction est un sort très complexe, qui demande beaucoup de puissance et d'énergie ! La plupart des professionnels de potions l'utilisent, mais ils évitent toujours de le maintenir trop longtemps et ils ne s'occupent généralement que d'une seule potion à la fois. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible d'en maintenir plusieurs en même temps ! »

Elle se tourna avidement vers la table des professeurs où Snape s'installait justement et le désigna d'un geste du menton.

« Je pense que s'il a attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de maintenir plus de cinq Champs pendant toute la durée du cours… Mais c'est déjà beaucoup ! »

Ron cligna des yeux et analysa les informations qui lui étaient offertes.

« Euh… Ah ? » conclut-il.

Harry, lui, demeurait songeur tandis qu'il tirait le plat de bœuf vers lui, le regard fixé sur Snape.

« Il avait l'air essoufflé, à la fin du cours » fit-il enfin remarquer.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux brillant encore de l'excitation de sa découverte, et s'exclama :

« Exactement ! »

Puis elle cligna des yeux d'un air soudain déstabilisé et reprit :

« Ah bon ? Je n'avais rien remarqué, moi… »

Ron étouffa son fou rire dans ses haricots verts et Harry sourit à Hermione d'un air crispé, tentant désespérément de ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez.

'Tu ne fais pas assez attention à sa voix' aurait-il pu répondre, mais il n'allait certainement pas dire ça…

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard eut enfin lieu le dernier cours sur la potion Felix Felicis.

Les concoctions étaient bien entendu à un stade très délicat de leur conception, et les champs de force que maintenait Snape se révélèrent utiles lorsque l'un des derniers Serdaigles provoqua une explosion mémorable qui fit presque trembler les vieux murs de pierre. Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry, comme tous les autres, sursauta violemment, et faillit ajouter le mauvais ingrédient à son chaudron, s'arrêtant juste à temps.

Soupirant de soulagement, il essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front à grosses gouttes et assista à la sortie du Serdaigle plus ou moins défiguré que ses camarades de maison portèrent d'urgence à l'infirmerie sur un geste de Snape.

Harry comprenait que le septième année ait pu échouer à ce stade de la potion : en dehors de la difficulté évidente des manipulations du jour, les derniers élèves encore en course devaient maintenant supporter l'attention avide que portaient les "Eliminés" à chacun de leurs gestes, à la recherche de la moindre erreur. Au moins la présence de Snape leur épargnait-elle les murmures qui auraient pu suivre, mais Harry était de moins en moins sûr que c'était une bonne chose : le silence dans la salle était à couper au couteau.

Et le pire pour Harry lui-même, c'était que Snape ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle, probablement pour éviter de les déconcentrer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était précisément ça qui le déconcentrait, lui.

Il sentait sur lui les regards curieux des autres élèves, surtout Malfoy, qui avaient tous remarqué au cours des derniers mois que ses compétences en Potions s'étaient nettement améliorées, et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler avec tant de frénésie. Même Hermione, malgré sa propre concentration, se mit à lui jeter des regards inquiets lorsque sa potion devint d'un jaune si pâle qu'elle en était presque blanche.

Le chaudron se mit à émettre d'épaisses vapeurs blanches et Harry recula d'un pas, sachant qu'il avait peu de temps avant l'inévitable explosion. Au fond de la classe, il y eut une inspiration d'anticipation unanime. Harry cherchait frénétiquement son erreur et la manière de la réparer, mais son cerveau, ralenti par la panique, semblait tourner dans le vide.

Il leva les yeux, au bord de la panique, et posa directement le regard sur Snape, à l'autre bout de la classe, près de Terry qui semblait également ne pas en mener large. Snape se retournait justement et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la potion de Harry. Il releva aussitôt la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Harry plongea dans ces yeux noirs, si noirs, espérant frénétiquement qu'il dirait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ne serait-ce que pour entendre cette voix lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile fini.

Mais tout à coup, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ces yeux étaient noirs, d'un noir si profond que l'on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille de l'iris, et Harry y retrouva l'Ombre. Un monde de calme et de silence, immobile et invisible. Et de quelque part dans cette immensité, lui parvint une Voix. "Il y a peut-être plus de Serpentard en vous que vous n'en laissez paraître au premier abord, Potter."

Harry aimait cette voix.

Le coton qui encombrait son esprit sembla se déchirer et la réponse qu'il avait cherchée tout ce temps lui parvint immédiatement, comme si elle était simplement restée au-delà du voile de panique recouvrant ses pensées, l'attendant. Snape cligna des yeux, surpris, et Harry réalisa que son expression venait probablement de changer radicalement. Mais la panique avait disparu, elle avait quitté son esprit, ne laissant derrière elle que clarté de pensée et rapidité d'action.

Harry se retourna, lança un bras dans le nuage de vapeurs qui commençait déjà à recouvrir sa table de travail et fit glisser sans hésitation quelques ailes de fée dans le chaudron. La potion siffla mais n'émit plus qu'un mince filet de vapeur, et Harry sut qu'il venait de gagner quelques précieuses secondes en stabilisant momentanément la réaction. Sans perdre de temps, il saisit la fiole de sang de Manticore et en mesura rapidement une quantité bien précise, puis, au moment où la réaction reprenait, la jeta vivement dans le chaudron.

Il y eut soudain un énorme déplacement d'air et Harry fut violemment projeté à l'extérieur du Champ de Concoction tandis que l'espace compris à l'intérieur s'emplissait généreusement d'une épaisse vapeur blanche. Harry se releva péniblement, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« Evanesco. »

La vapeur se dissipa aussitôt, révélant une table de travail intacte, un chaudron entier, et une potion parfaitement calme et d'une belle couleur bronze. Le reste de la classe poussa un soupir de soulagement unanime et Hermione murmura, admirative :

« Oh, Harry… »

« Bien joué, Potter » surenchérit Terry.

Harry leur adressa un sourire et jeta un regard en coin à Snape qui, un sourcil levé, observait toujours la potion. Saisissant son regard, il se redressa.

« Vous voudrez bien faire attention à ce que vous faites pour le reste de ce cours, Mr Potter » lança-t-il d'un ton désintéressé.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais ressentit un immense soulagement à l'entente de cette voix. C'est sûr de lui qu'il pénétra à nouveau dans le champ de force, et ses mains ne tremblaient plus lorsqu'il saisit l'ingrédient suivant.

Peu de temps après, Hermione termina sa potion, suivie de près par Terry, qui était, lui, parvenu à rectifier le tir sans trop de problèmes. Harry mit la dernière touche à sa concoction moins de deux minutes plus tard, et c'est avec un sentiment de fierté sans nom qu'il éteignit finalement le feu sous son chaudron et en versa le contenu dans plusieurs fioles. Un instant plus tard, les Champs de Concoction disparurent avec un flash de lumière lorsque la seconde Serdaigle termina de boucher ses flacons.

Les élèves se tournèrent unanimement vers Snape, debout à l'avant de la classe, lourdement appuyé contre son bureau, et Harry nota à nouveau qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Cependant, ce qu'il lut dans ce regard qui l'avait captivé, ce n'était pas de l'épuisement, mais de la fierté. Et Harry réalisa, alors que Snape promenait ses yeux sur les quatre élèves devant lui, que c'était d'eux qu'il était fier.

« J'ai la lourde tâche de vous annoncer » dit-il enfin d'une voix neutre, « que les quatre élèves ayant réussi cette potion aujourd'hui ont toutes les chances d'obtenir un Optimal à leurs Aspics de Potions. »

Harry cligna des yeux, déstabilisé. Lui, un O en Potions ? Il pleuvrait des nénuphars avant que ce jour n'arrive. Il ne pouvait se concentrer que lorsqu'il écoutait la voix de Snape, de toute façon. D'un autre côté, il s'était bien débrouillé sans, aujourd'hui… Fronçant les sourcils, il remit cette réflexion à plus tard.

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire, bien sûr, » poursuivait Snape, « que ceux qui ont échoué n'ont aucune chance d'y parvenir, pourvu qu'ils y travaillent. »

Il jeta un regard pointu à Malfoy, qui se rengorgea.

« La potion Felix Felicis est sans aucun doute la potion la plus complexe de votre curriculum de cette année. Comme je ne doute pas que vous l'ayez appris à travers les multiples devoirs que vous m'avez rendus à ce sujet au cours de l'année, une mesure de cette potion suffit à porter chance à un sorcier durant une journée entière, bien qu'un abus de consommation ne soit pas sans conséquence. »

Il s'interrompit pour promener un regard pensif sur ses quatre élèves épuisés.

« Il a été décidé il y a déjà bon nombre d'années que tout élève parvenant à finir cette potion correctement pourrait bénéficier d'une mesure pour son usage personnel. »

Il y eut un certain nombre d'exclamations choquées, et des regards jaloux se posèrent sur les deux Serdaigles et les deux Gryffondors. Harry couvrit promptement sa surprise et adressa un sourire narquois à Malfoy en guise de réponse à son regard noir.

« Le directeur m'a cependant demandé de m'assurer qu'elles ne seraient pas utilisées pour passer frauduleusement vos Aspics » poursuivit Snape, indifférent aux réactions qu'il provoquait. « C'est pourquoi vous devrez la boire aujourd'hui même, devant moi. Libre à vous de décider ensuite de ce que vous voudrez faire de votre journée de 'chance'. »

Snape fit un geste de la main, les invitant à s'exécuter. Harry échangea un coup d'œil avec une Hermione surexcitée, puis saisit l'un des flacons posés devant lui, le déboucha et le vida d'une traite. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les trois autres faire de même. Harry reposa la fiole, leva les yeux et carra les épaules. Il ressentait un effet distinct naître en lui, et se sentit soudain plus confident, plus sûr de lui-même.

Snape posa un long regard sur chacun d'entre eux, puis les invita d'un geste de la main à sortir. Harry et Hermione rassemblèrent leurs affaires et obéirent sans un mot.

* * *

Harry ne rencontra pas Rusard cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il se remit à hanter les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, et il savait qu'il ne le rencontrerait pas, pas plus qu'un préfet n'aurait la mauvaise idée de profiter d'une insomnie pour exécuter une ronde nocturne. La Salle Commune avait été vide et le serait encore lorsqu'il reviendrait, pas comme deux nuits auparavant lorsqu'il avait failli se faire repérer par Ginny qui ne pouvait pas dormir à trois heures du matin. Quant à Ron, il dormait à poings fermés, et ce probablement jusqu'au matin.

Harry eut un sourire joyeux lorsqu'il repensa à la réaction qu'avait eue Ron lorsque Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient tous deux réussi leurs potions. A en croire son expression, Harry s'était soudain retrouvé affublé non seulement d'une deuxième tête, mais aussi d'une bonne demi-douzaine de membres additionnels et d'andouillers de cerf.

A ce moment précis, Harry se disait qu'un O à ses Aspics de Potions n'était pas si inaccessible que ça. Mais il fallait garder en mémoire le fait que la potion Felix Felicis ne ferait plus effet d'ici là…

Il y avait une raison bien précise pour laquelle Harry était d'aussi bonne humeur. Il savait que, cette nuit-là, il allait trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea directement vers la Réserve, puis tourna dans la dernière étagère qu'il n'avait pas encore consultée. Comme chaque nuit, il entreprit ensuite de sortir les livres qui lui paraissaient les plus intéressants, sauf que ce soir-là, il se contentait de les feuilleter. Il n'avait passé qu'une demi-heure à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

Là, dans cet épais volume relié de cuir au contenu obscur et abstrait, il venait de trouver un long chapitre consacré aux sacrifices d'amour. Le type de sacrifice que sa mère avait consenti pour lui. Le type de sacrifice qui avait presque vaincu Voldemort dix-sept ans auparavant.

Harry s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre l'étagère, et se lança dans la lecture de l'ouvrage, les yeux brillants.

Lorsqu'il les releva finalement, vers quatre heures du matin, ce n'était plus le triomphe que reflétait son expression, ni même la fatigue. C'était de l'horreur.

Harry referma vivement le livre, se releva d'un bond et le remit précipitamment à sa place, puis fit quelques pas en arrière, très pâle, mais incapable d'arracher ses yeux de la couverture de cuir. Harry avait découvert ce qui pourrait finalement avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes, mais le prix à payer en contre-partie rendait sa bouche sèche et affolait les battements de son cœur.

Affolé, il tourna enfin les talons, ramassa sa Cape d'Invisibilité dans le même mouvement et s'enfuit à travers la bibliothèque, puis les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il voulait oublier ce qu'il avait lu, se dire qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de plus que les autres nuits mais que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il reviendrait le soir même et continuerait ses recherches, mais que pour l'instant il fallait qu'il se dépêche de retourner à son dortoir avant que le château ne s'anime des premiers lèves-tôt.

Mais ses semelles claquant sur le sol dallé exprimaient plus de panique que la simple éventualité que ses camarades de dortoir s'aperçoivent de son absence n'aurait pu provoquer, et l'esprit de Harry, conforté par l'effet durable de la potion Felix Felicis, savait parfaitement qu'il retournerait effectivement à la bibliothèque ce soir-là pour récupérer le livre qu'il avait trouvé, et qu'il commencerait au plus tôt ses préparatifs. Il essayait de se dire que c'était juste par mesure de précaution, que l'occasion d'utiliser ce sort ne se présenterait peut-être jamais, et c'était possible, après tout.

C'est un peu plus calme, mais étrangement morose, qu'il se recoucha finalement dans son lit à baldaquin, entre les ronflements de Ron et ceux de Neville.

* * *

Harry demeura d'humeur pensive toute la journée qui suivit, qui s'avéra être un samedi, ce qui lui permit de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil troublées mais bienvenues. Aux questions inquiètes qu'Hermione posa sur ses cernes, il avait répondu avec un sourire pâle qu'il avait mal dormi, ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Hermione avait répondu que c'était étrange, qu'elle-même avait dormi comme un charme, et qu'à son réveil elle avait retrouvé ce bracelet que lui avait offert sa mère et auquel elle tenait beaucoup, mais qu'elle avait perdu depuis plusieurs mois.

Au moment même où elle le leur montrait avec fierté, à la table du petit déjeuner, un hibou se posa devant elle et lui tendit la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec. Elle la saisit aussitôt, la décacheta et la lut avidement tandis que Harry nourrissait distraitement le hibou reconnaissant de petits bouts de bacon.

Hermione parvint à la fin de la lettre et poussa un cri de joie avant de se lever précipitamment, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un livre très rare qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois, et de partir en courant, le hibou — qui parvint tout de même à choper le dernier bout de bacon que lui tendait Harry — sous le bras. Ron la suivit des yeux, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et haussa les épaules d'un air défaitiste.

« Elle bénéficie d'une journée entière de chance, et il faut forcément que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec au moins un livre » soupira-t-il.

Harry apprit au cours de la journée que la jeune fille de Serdaigle dont le nom lui échappait s'était vue offerte une proposition d'embauche de la part de l'une des équipes de recherche magique les plus prisées du Ministère, et que son petit ami de deux ans avait enfin trouvé le courage de la demander en mariage.

Terry reçut pas moins de trois déclarations d'amour de la part de filles qui venaient manifestement tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il quitterait définitivement Poudlard à la fin de l'année, ce qui suffit à rendre la sixième année dont il était lui-même amoureux assez jalouse pour qu'elle ne le quitte plus de la journée — sous le prétexte fallacieux d'un devoir de Botanique pour lequel elle lui aurait demandé de l'aide.

Quant à Harry, il ne reçut aucune lettre d'amour ou d'admiration sans bornes et ne croisa pas le professeur Barner de la journée — il apprit plus tard qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'attraper une grippe au beau milieu du mois de mai. Malfoy avait l'air persuadé que sa potion était ratée et lui envoyait régulièrement des coups d'œil narquois. Harry finit par lui répondre d'un sourire serein qui sembla le déstabiliser au plus haut point, et passa simplement son chemin. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'au contraire, sa potion Felix Felicis était parfaitement réussie, mais ça ne le regardait sûrement pas.

Lorsque Hermione rejoignit finalement Ron et Harry au dîner, elle était rouge de visage et gardait la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Ron se redressa aussitôt et jeta un regard noir à tout être présent dans la Grande Salle, professeurs, mobilier et vaisselle compris, manifestement persuadé que quelqu'un s'était à son tour déclaré à elle. La jeune fille roula des yeux en s'asseyant près de lui, et leur apprit que le professeur McGonagall venait de la féliciter très chaleureusement pour le dernier devoir de Métamorphoses qu'elle lui avait rendu. Ron se détendit et Harry sourit, amusé.

« De toute façon, » ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer, « en quoi une déclaration d'amour s'apparenterait-elle à de la chance pour Hermione, puisqu'elle a déjà réussi à ferrer son Prince Charmant ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, Ron et Hermione piquèrent aussitôt un fard simultané, et il fut récompensé de ses efforts par les gloussements de Ginny, assise à côté de lui.

A ce stade la journée, Harry savait que l'effet de sa potion s'était tout à fait dissipé, bien que celle d'Hermione ait manifestement duré une petite heure de plus — quoi de surprenant là-dedans ? La gangue de confiance en lui qui semblait l'avoir enveloppée ces dernières 24 heures avait disparu, lui laissant une vague impression de froid et d'incertitude. Il se sentait maintenant étrangement vulnérable, et les pensées désagréables qu'évoquait en lui sa découverte de la nuit précédente l'assaillaient plus que jamais.

Harry tentait de ne pas trop y penser, mais découvrit vite que le seul autre sujet de réflexion qui semblait vouloir retenir son attention était celui de Snape.

Harry s'interrogeait maintenant plus que jamais sur l'étrange influence que l'homme semblait avoir sur lui. Il avait auparavant pensé que seule sa voix avait cet effet calmant, mais il lui apparaissait maintenant que ses yeux le fascinaient à présent tout autant, et que sa simple présence devenait rapidement hypnotisante. Il lui devint très vite évident que résoudre ce mystère demandait plus de neurones fonctionnels qu'il ne pensait en posséder.

Blotti dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, près de l'âtre, Harry fixait d'un regard rêveur celle qui lui semblait la plus à même de l'aider. Hermione se tenait debout derrière la chaise de Ron qui disputait une partie d'échecs endiablée avec Neville, et surveillait le jeu du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec Ginny. Harry avait refusé la proposition de jeu de Ron quelques minutes plus tôt et s'était installé à l'écart, et les autres l'avaient laissé en paix, ayant tous appris qu'il y avait parfois des moments où il appréciait la solitude pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Finalement, Neville parvint à acculer Ron dans une position délicate, et Ginny se pencha pour le féliciter. Par-dessus son épaule, Hermione aperçut enfin Harry qui la fixait toujours. Sur un signe de tête de son ami, elle se pencha vers Ron et lui murmura quelques mots puis se dirigea vers Harry, laissant son petit ami se lamenter sur le lâche abandon de ses deux compagnons qui le laissaient seuls face à l'adversité que constituaient sa sœur et Neville.

Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Harry et lui accorda toute son attention. Harry se redressa légèrement et détourna le regard vers l'âtre, découvrant qu'à présent qu'il pouvait en discuter, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Hermione… » tenta-t-il d'une voix indécise.

Son amie lui lança un sourire d'encouragement, et il poursuivit tant bien que mal :

« Hermione… Ca t'est déjà arrivé de te sentir… fascinée par quelqu'un ? »

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée, et se renfonça dans son siège.

« Sois plus précis, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "fascinée" ? »

Harry s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien… Quand cette personne parle, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'écouter. Tu fais attention à chaque nuance de sa voix, et tu commences à te rendre compte que tu aimes beaucoup la regarder dans les yeux. Tu te retrouves à apprendre ses mimiques par cœur, et tu aimerais bien pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle… Ce genre de choses. »

Il releva légèrement la tête et lança un regard interrogateur aux yeux maintenant brillants d'Hermione.

« Oh, Harry… » murmura-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu le saurais, avec toute cette affaire à propos de Cho… »

Harry haussa un sourcil, voyant mal ce que Cho Chang venait faire là-dedans. Hermione sourit d'un air indulgent et s'avança dans son siège pour lui prendre la main.

« Ca veut probablement dire que tu es amoureux, Harry. »

Harry resta quelques instants incrédule, les yeux ronds, persuadé qu'il avait mal entendu. Puis il secoua la tête, souriant.

« Non, non, Hermione, ça, c'est impossible » dit-il avec un petit rire.

Hermione lâcha sa main et croisa les bras pour le fixer d'un long regard scrutateur.

« Eh bien, il est toujours possible que je me trompe, bien sûr » répondit-elle finalement. « D'autant plus que je n'avais rien remarqué avant que tu ne m'en parles… Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est impossible ? »

« Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement cette personne, Hermione… »

« Mais tu veux apprendre à mieux la connaître, non ? »

« Je suis déjà capable de lui trouver mille et un défauts, Hermione ! Et elle peut vraiment être exaspérante, parfois ! »

Hermione lâcha un petit rire.

« Ca, ça ne veut rien dire, Harry. Il y en a qui disent que l'amour rend aveugle, mais je pense que cela dépend vraiment beaucoup des personnes. Regarde, pour ne pas m'apercevoir que Ron peut parfois être sacrément obtus, voire carrément idiot, il faudrait que je sois non seulement aveugle, mais sourde. »

Elle roula des yeux en direction de la table d'échecs où Ron accusait haut et fort Neville de tricher en écoutant les conseils de Ginny, puis ajouta en rougissant légèrement :

« Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, qui la fixait d'un air troublé, et lui sourit gentiment.

« Je ne peux pas te dire à ta place si tu es amoureux ou non, Harry. C'est à toi d'y réfléchir et de déterminer jusqu'à quel point tu tiens à cette personne, et si tu apprécies vraiment beaucoup sa présence. Mais dépêche-toi, Harry : la fin de l'année approche. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis rejoignit les autres auxquels elle allait probablement s'empresser d'apporter les dernières nouvelles. Harry ne lui en voulait pas : le sujet de la prochaine élue du cœur du Survivant avait toujours été un scoop très recherché dans l'école, et surtout parmi ses amis.

Il y avait déjà eu un scandale de grande ampleur l'année passée lorsque Harry avait avoué un peu trop fort à Ron et Hermione qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas bisexuel, et la plupart des gens avaient tout simplement fini par juger l'affaire comme une rumeur sans fondement, persuadés que leur héros épouserait au final une jolie fille bien élevée et souriante qui lui offrirait deux enfants en parfaite santé et une vie de père de famille modèle.

Et voilà que Harry se retrouvait à se demander s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme de vingt ans son aîné, sarcastique et aigri, et au physique pas forcément attrayant au premier abord. Voire même au second. Il secoua la tête, stupéfait, son regard obstinément planté dans les flammes dansant dans l'âtre.

Pourquoi, maintenant qu'il y pensait réellement et que deux yeux d'un noir d'encre lui apparaissaient, cela ne paraissait-il plus aussi grotesque ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, toute l'école savait que Harry Potter, le Survivant, était amoureux de quelqu'un.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans le mot "peut-être" ! » s'exclama une Hermione exaspérée en s'emparant rageusement d'un petit pain, tout en fusillant copieusement du regard un groupe de Poufsouffles pouffant et rougissant qui fixaient Harry avec insistance. « Oh, Harry, je suis désolée ! Je n'ai fait qu'en parler à Ron, Neville et Ginny, mais j'aurais dû faire plus attention à qui nous écoutait… »

Harry leva la main en un mouvement défaitiste.

« "Ce qui s'est passé est un secret absolu, par conséquent toute l'école est au courant" » cita-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je survivrai. »

Il repéra du coin de l'œil Seamus et Dean qui entraient justement dans le Hall d'un pas conquérant et se dirigeaient droit vers eux.

« Enfin, je crois. »

Comme prévu, les deux Gryffondors se posèrent directement à droite d'Hermione, qui était assise juste en face de Harry, ignorant avec brio les regards d'avertissement que leur lança la jeune fille.

« Alors, Harry, il paraît que tu as enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? » lança Dean, souriant.

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » renchérit Seamus. « Une Gryffondor ? Ou bien peut-être une Serdaigle… De notre année ou plus jeune ? »

Il parcourut le Grand Hall d'un regard joyeux, répertoriant les membres du sexe féminin figurant dans les parages.

« Il doit y avoir une grosse centaine de filles à Poudlard, sans compter les première années » poursuivit-il. « Bien sûr, on peut déjà éliminer les Serpentards, mais ça en laisse quand même pas mal… Tu ne voudrais pas nous donner un indice, Harry ? »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son compagnon de dortoir, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux. Harry n'eut pas l'air plus déstabilisé que ça tandis qu'il mordait dans sa pomme.

« Qui vous a dit que c'était une fille ? »

Seamus et Dean clignèrent des yeux et échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe.

« C'est pourtant vous qui avez lancé la rumeur de l'année dernière, non ? » continua Harry, une pointe de reproche dans la voix. « Alors pour ce que vous en savez… »

Il se leva et se pencha vers eux par-dessus la table, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« … Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être un garçon. Et peut-être même un Serpentard, qui sait ? Ce qui vous laisse, oh ! un peu moins de 300 personnes à considérer, bande de veinards. »

Il s'éloigna de la table, sa pomme à la main, et ajouta d'une voix chantante.

« Bon courage ! »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte en finissant sa pomme, sentant presque nettement le regard satisfait qu'Hermione jetait à Dean et Seamus dans son dos.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula.

Un mois pendant lequel Harry se limita à observer le professeur Snape uniquement durant ses cours afin de ne pas lancer de nouvelles rumeurs — non pas que qui que ce soit aurait pu soupçonner que Harry Potter puisse être amoureux de Severus Snape. Il savait à présent qu'il tenait en effet beaucoup à son professeur de Potions, et que son humour sarcastique et ses commentaires acerbes lui manqueraient certainement énormément lorsqu'il aurait quitté Poudlard pour de bon, mais de là à proclamer une affection profonde et éternelle…

Les murmures sur son passage avaient fini par se tarir, voire s'éteindre tout à fait, mais les regards pleins d'espoir le suivaient toujours où qu'il aille, s'accentuant à mesure que les jours passaient et que la fin de l'année scolaire approchait.

Harry savait qu'il regretterait amèrement Poudlard lorsqu'il aurait fini sa scolarité, mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Les Aspics arrivaient sur eux à pas de géant et ses journées étaient consacrées, entre deux cours ou repas, à des révisions effrénées menées par une Hermione frénétique. Quant à ses nuits, il continuait d'en passer chaque jour plusieurs heures à préparer sa "mesure de précaution", espérant fervemment tout du long qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Mi-juin finit par arriver, et Harry se retrouva bientôt au bord du lac pour quelques révisions de dernière minute, la veille des premiers examens. Hermione était une véritable boule de nerfs et Ron, même s'il s'efforçait de la distraire, ne semblait pas valoir beaucoup mieux. Harry lui-même devait s'avouer nerveux, sachant très bien qu'il avait absolument besoin de réussir ses Aspics s'il voulait enfin pouvoir entamer la formation d'Auror.

Non loin de là, Ginny et ses amies ne semblaient pas se faire beaucoup de souci pour leurs examens et étaient activement occupées à s'éclabousser, plongées dans le lac jusqu'aux genoux. Harry se demandait s'il avait été aussi détendu qu'elles à la fin de sa sixième année.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il replongea dans ses notes de Métamorphose, prêtant une oreille distraite aux remontrances irritées d'Hermione contre Ron, qui avait failli tremper ses parchemins en plongeant la main dans le lac. La jeune fille était maintenant occupée à râler copieusement, ne s'interrompant que pour jeter un sort d'Imperméabilité à ses notes, et tant qu'à faire à celles des garçons, clamant tout du long qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester dans la Salle Commune.

Un grand bruit d'éclaboussures l'interrompit soudain en provenance de la direction approximative de Ginny et ses amies, et Harry tourna un regard désintéressé vers elles. Un instant plus tard, quelque chose de vert et d'humide se plaqua avec enthousiasme sur la superficie entière de son visage et un cri aigu d'Hermione agressa ses précieux tympans.

Harry leva la main et attrapa précautionneusement un coin de la chose pour tirer dessus, tentant également de la convaincre que oui, il avait encore besoin de ses lunettes, et que non, elle ne pouvait donc pas les prendre en guise de souvenir. Quoique le résultat aurait tout aussi bien pu être le même, puisque lorsque sa vue fut enfin dégagée, un monde de vase grisâtre accueillit son regard.

Il poussa un "Euuurk !" de dégoût, retira ses lunettes et arpenta à tâtons le sol plus clair, mais infiniment plus flou, qui l'accueillit, à la recherche de sa baguette. Un gloussement retentit à sa gauche, par-dessus les hurlements d'Hermione, et ses lunettes lui furent retirées des mains. Une formule magique plus tard, elles atterrirent de nouveau sur son nez et le visage hilare de Ron lui apparut, pour une bonne moitié tout aussi couvert de vase que Harry lui-même devait l'être.

Au sol, leurs notes et leurs affaires étaient parsemées d'une petite dizaine de ces adorables choses vertes, plates et très affectueuses, dont le spécimen avec lequel Harry avait fait connaissance était actuellement confortablement installé sur ses parchemins d'Enchantements. Non loin de là, Hermione, apparemment intacte, s'égosillait contre une Ginny qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer à quel point elle était désolée — entre deux fous rires. Ron appuya finalement son front contre l'épaule de Harry, hoquetant de rire.

« Eh, mon vieux » parvint-il à articuler. « T'as vu ça ? Il pleut des nénuphars ! »

Harry ne put retenir plus longtemps un gloussement et Ron s'effondra à terre, hurlant pratiquement de rire. Hermione s'interrompit et leur jeta un regard incrédule.

« Non, mais vous êtes complètement irresponsables, ou quoi ! Imaginez un peu, si je n'avais pas jeté ce sort à nos notes… ! »

Ron ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu, allongé de tout son long sur la berge du lac, plié en deux. Ginny, hilare, finit par ne plus pouvoir tenir sur ses pieds et se laissa glisser près de lui, essuyant des larmes de rire. Quant à Harry, le visage toujours complètement recouvert de vase, il se contenta d'agiter une main fataliste en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, les épaules secouées d'un fou rire silencieux.

« Mais enfin… ! » commença à nouveau Hermione, mais sa voix perdait déjà de la puissance, et le coin de ses lèvres frémissaient.

Finalement, elle déclara forfait et un large sourire illumina son visage.

« Oh, _vous_ ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur Ron et Harry pour les prendre dans ses bras.

A cet instant, enveloppé par la chaleur bienfaitrice d'une amitié qui semblait indestructible, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un chaudron entier de potion Felix Felicis, et il sut que, révisions de dernière minute ou pas, il passerait ses Aspics.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit séparé de Ron et Hermione, il réussirait ses examens.

Deux jours plus tard, même si son examinateur avait les yeux bleus et qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une grande silhouette sombre et imposante dans la salle, Harry évoqua l'image d'un homme aux mains pâles et fines et à la voix basse et grave, et son Veritaserum prit la teinte de l'eau la plus pure.

* * *

Harry releva la tête, sonné, au milieu des cris et des explosions. Le Mangemort lui adressa un sourire victorieux sous sa capuche et leva sa baguette, avant d'être projeté en arrière sous l'effet d'un puissant sort de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry bondit aussitôt sur sa propre baguette et laissa le chemin libre à l'Auror qui se précipita, à la suite de son agresseur. Essoufflé, Harry s'accroupit à terre près d'un buisson et s'accorda enfin quelques secondes pour évaluer la situation.

Du flanc de colline où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir le Poudlard Express couché sur le flanc près de ses rails, sa fière locomotive rouge maintenant maculée de terre, mais laissant encore échapper quelques bouffées de vapeur en signe de protestation silencieuse.

Les Mangemorts avaient bien préparé leur affaire, et ils avaient lancé l'attaque en pleine campagne, loin de toute habitation moldue. Voldemort ayant manifestement appris à se méfier des serviteurs qu'il gardait à Poudlard, près de Dumbledore, il n'avait prévenu aucun de ses fidèles parmi les élèves, empêchant ainsi efficacement Malfoy de leur fournir un avertissement. Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas été totalement pris de court puisque Dumbledore s'était méfié et avait fait appel à l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet — et en grand secret — pour garder le train jusqu'à la gare, en complément de la majeure partie des professeurs de Poudlard, dont le directeur lui-même.

Ainsi donc, ce que les Mangemorts avaient pris pour un raid rapide et plus ou moins aisé sur des enfants ou jeunes adultes s'était vite transformé en bataille rangée.

Les sorciers de cinquième année et plus volontaires pour se battre étaient immédiatement sortis du train en compagnie des adultes, et les autres, trop jeunes ou tenant à la vie, étaient restés à l'abri des wagons, protégés par quelques membres de l'Ordre. Harry lui-même était sorti dès que possible, ignorant les appels des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou des professeurs, sachant que sa présence dans le Poudlard Express ne ferait que mettre les plus jeunes en danger en redoublant les assauts contre le train.

Ce qu'il restait de l'AD après ces deux dernières années, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, s'était aussitôt regroupé autour de lui, les visages graves. Harry leur avait jeté un long regard, et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait serré le cœur, tout autant qu'inspiré un sentiment de fierté intense. Il aurait pu leur dire qu'ils allaient gagner. Il aurait pu leur dire que tout irait bien, que ce serait fini aujourd'hui, mais ce genre de mensonges pour la bonne cause, c'était le rayon d'Albus Dumbledore, pas le sien.

Lui, il sentait les battements de son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, sa respiration d'hors et déjà courte et irrégulière, et il ignorait s'il serait encore là ce soir pour voir le soleil se coucher. Mais pire que tout, il éprouvait soudain une peur irrationnelle, immense, paralysante.

Jusqu'à présent, lorsque Voldemort avait été là — et il était là aujourd'hui, Harry le savait — il avait toujours été seul face à lui. Il n'y avait personne qui paierait le prix de sa stupidité si jamais il échouait, personne d'autre que lui. Et Harry se rappelait trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait combattu aux côtés de quelqu'un : Sirius était mort.

Alors ce jour-là, tandis qu'il fixait leurs visages levés vers lui, il se sentait paralysé par la peur et la possibilité que, peut-être, avant ce soir, Ron ou Hermione, ou bien Ginny, ou encore Neville ou Luna, peut-être seraient-ils même _tous_ morts.

Et puis Harry avait entendu le discret bruissement de robes dans son dos, et le bruit de pas léger sur le gravier, et il avait senti deux yeux noirs se poser sur lui.

Alors il s'était rappelé que c'était justement pour ça qu'il avait créé l'AD. Ses battements de cœur s'étaient peu à peu calmés, et il s'était souvenu que c'était lui qui leur avait donné les armes pour se défendre, et que s'il ne croyait pas en eux maintenant, alors cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il s'était redressé, et il leur avait renvoyé un regard calme et serein. Et puis il leur avait simplement dit :

« Restez en vie. »

Harry avait perdu le compte du nombre de Mangemorts qu'il avait affrontés, et au milieu de la bataille, il aurait été bien en mal de dire combien d'entre eux avaient fini à terre. Il s'était séparé des autres dès qu'il l'avait pu pour ne pas faire d'eux des cibles privilégiées, mais faisait de son mieux pour intervenir lorsqu'un combat lui semblait mal tourner pour eux.

Il savait que, quelque part, non loin, Voldemort le cherchait, mais il ignorait où et pouvait tout aussi bien tomber sur lui au détour d'un bosquet, par le plus grand des hasards. Il s'inquiétait cependant de savoir ce que l'Autre faisait, et combien d'entre eux avaient déjà péri entre ses mains. D'où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir Dumbledore combattre aux côtés du professeur McGonagall contre une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts tentant de les faire plier sous le nombre, aussi savait-il que ce ne pouvait être le vieux directeur qui accaparait ainsi l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa un peu plus pour pouvoir observer le reste du champ de bataille par-dessus le buisson, le cœur battant contre sa gorge sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, mais un cri de surprise interrompit ses réflexions et il bondit sur ses pieds pour aller prêter main-forte à Luna, qu'un Mangemort venait de désarmer.

Il n'avait pas encore fait un pas qu'un hurlement de douleur retentit derrière lui par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille, le laissant paralysé de terreur.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Luna qui profitait de la distraction de son adversaire — qui avait eu le malheur d'apercevoir Harry — pour récupérer sa baguette et le stupéfixer, mais Harry n'était déjà plus là. Il s'était retourné d'un bloc et se précipitait vers le haut de la colline, le sang battant un rythme effréné dans ses tempes. Un cri d'avertissement retentit à ses oreilles — la voix d'Hermione, crut-il reconnaître — et il se jeta à terre. Le rayon vert lumineux d'un Avada Kedavra s'enfonça en sifflant dans le sol juste à côté de son coude, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et se releva rapidement pour reprendre sa course.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le sommet de la colline et plongea son regard de l'autre côté, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Là, se tenait Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, debout, grand et droit, une lueur de satisfaction démentielle dans ses yeux rouges, sa baguette pointée vers Severus Snape, silhouette sombre prostrée au sol, tremblant encore des effets du sortilège du Cruciatus, sa baguette magique gisant à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Quelque chose sembla exploser dans la poitrine de Harry, et son champ de vision se rétrécit soudain à cette simple scène. Il ne vit pas le Mangemort qui se tenait près de son Maître et l'avait aperçu, ni n'entendit l'exclamation triomphante qu'il adressa à Voldemort pour le prévenir que le Survivant était enfin à sa portée. Il ne voyait que les lèvres quasi-inexistantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'entrouvrant, prêtes à prononcer le sortilège de Mort.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'il était en présence du Maître des Potions, un calme sans nom s'empara de lui. Toute panique disparut de son organisme, et une unique pensée se mit à résonner dans son esprit.

'Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.'

Peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, quel qu'en soit le prix, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Severus Snape.

Pendant des mois, il s'était lui-même convaincu que l'occasion d'utiliser ce sortilège ne viendrait probablement jamais, que son utilisation serait trop compliquée, trop hasardeuse pour le but qu'il s'était imposé : l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Mais à cet instant précis, tout lui parut soudain clair, tout s'emboîta avec exactitude, jusqu'au sens même de la Prophétie.

Alors Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus, et une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'il prononça la formule d'un charme oublié depuis longtemps par la mémoire des hommes. Il sentit une secousse monstrueuse s'emparer de tout son être, et une sensation de déchirure le traversa alors que quelque chose d'essentiel lui était arraché, avant de se matérialiser en un simple rai de lumière blanche éblouissante.

Et Harry sut qu'Hermione avait eu raison lorsque le sort forma une silhouette indistincte et laiteuse devant Severus, témoignant muettement de son amour et lui offrant la protection du sacrifice le plus déchirant que puisse accomplir un sorcier. L'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort se matérialisa au même instant, et un éclat de lumière éblouissant naquit de la rencontre des deux magies.

Harry ferma simplement les yeux, épuisé, notant dans un recoin de son esprit infiniment las que la lueur ne tarderait pas à attirer plus de monde de ce côté de la colline.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ce fut pour les poser sur son professeur de Potions, qui, toujours prostré à terre, fixait d'un air incrédule l'endroit où les deux sorts s'étaient rencontrés et, de toute évidence, mutuellement annihilés. Voldemort s'était remis plus rapidement que lui et avait à présent les yeux tournés vers Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, Potter » dit-il enfin, rompant le silence lourd. « Mais c'était la dernière chose que tu aies jamais fait de ta vie. Tu m'as défié trop longtemps… »

Il leva sa baguette, son regard écarlate empli d'un féroce sentiment de triomphe.

« … Et puisque tu as l'amabilité de te présenter à moi sur un plateau… »

Harry ne répondit rien et ne fit pas mine de bouger, son regard vide posé sur son adversaire de si longtemps. Il savait ce qui allait passer. Comment ne l'aurait-il pas su ? Et c'est pourquoi il devina plus qu'il ne vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

« Avada Ked… »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Voldemort laissa échapper un sifflement de colère et ne retint sa baguette que de justesse. Le Mangemort à ses côtés se précipita et désarma promptement Severus, qui avait profité de leur inattention pour récupérer sa baguette malgré sa souffrance. L'ancien espion glissa en arrière sous l'impact et atterrit avec un cri de douleur étouffé.

« Bon sang, Potter, dégagez de _là_ ! » aboya-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry posa les yeux sur lui et croisa son regard écarquillé par l'urgence. Severus cligna lentement des yeux en percevant enfin l'aura de calme et de sérénité qui se dégageait de lui. Du coin de l'œil, Harry perçut l'approche rapide de Dumbledore et de quelques autres personnes, au bas de la colline, trop loin pour intervenir, tandis que Voldemort levait une nouvelle fois son arme en direction du Traître, décidant de se débarrasser d'abord du gêneur.

Harry avait su que c'était ce qu'il ferait, au bout du compte.

'Game over.'

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y eut une explosion de vert.

Severus arracha son regard à celui de Harry et leva le bras dans une futile tentative de se protéger. Puis une onde sonore, comme le son d'un gong si grave qu'il en était inaudible, mais qui résonnait à travers chaque fibre de votre corps.

Et l'impossible se produisit : le sortilège de Mort rencontra un obstacle, comme une fine membrane élastique et invisible, sembla encore gagner encore en luminosité, et changea sa course. Voldemort ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsque le rayon de lumière verte frappa son corps de plein fouet.

Il y eut un long instant de silence et d'immobilité, puis il s'incurva gracieusement vers l'arrière, et tomba au sol de tout son long.

Un faible bruit de pas retentit, et Harry s'approcha lentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu, la démarche mal assurée. Les yeux rouge sang s'entrouvrirent à son approche et posèrent sur lui un regard incrédule. Sa respiration était irrégulière lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Je ne comprends pas… Qu'as-tu fait ? Ce sortilège, il y a quelques minutes… Il est impossible de simplement annuler l'Avada Kedavra… »

Harry lui adressa un sourire douloureux. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent autour d'eux.

« Rien de tout cela, Tom. Quelque chose est bel et bien mort lorsque tu as utilisé ce sort. »

Les yeux de Voldemort s'étrécirent tandis qu'il l'examinait longuement, à la recherche du moindre indice, puis ils s'écarquillèrent.

« Fou ! » souffla-t-il seulement, horrifié par ce qu'il percevait à présent.

Harry eut un rire sans joie et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« "Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit" » cita-t-il. « Ce sont les paroles de la Prophétie. J'ai toujours pensé, naïf comme je l'étais, que cela signifiait qu'il me faudrait te tuer avant de pouvoir réellement vivre une vie normale. »

Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard écarlate, parfaitement conscient que le professeur Snape écoutait chaque mot qui sortait de ses lèvres et que l'approche de Dumbledore avait fait fuir le dernier Mangemort restant. C'était sans importance.

« Alors que la vérité était tout autre » poursuivit-il d'une voix plus faible. « Puisqu'en réalité, cela signifiait qu'il faudrait que tu meures au moment exact où je cesserais de vivre, pour _sur_vivre. »

Il leva la tête et laissa la pluie baigner son visage, noyant ses larmes.

« Comprends-tu, maintenant, Tom ? Comprends-tu qu'il existe pire que la mort ? Et qu'il est certaines choses pour lesquelles on est prêt à endurer même le pire des châtiments ? »

Voldemort tourna péniblement la tête et posa longuement les yeux sur Severus, puis reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Tu es fou, Potter » murmura-t-il difficilement. « Et malgré tout… j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de comprendre… Mais il semblerait… que je me sois montré stupide… trop longtemps… »

Sa voix mourut dans un dernier soupir, et la lueur dans ses yeux rouges s'éteignit finalement.

Harry continua de le fixer un long moment, les sanglots secouant son corps se faisant graduellement plus prononcés. Peu à peu, l'obscurité menaçant le bord de son champ de vision grandit, et il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, sans sentir les bras qui se refermèrent autour de lui.

* * *

Severus était agenouillé dans l'herbe détrempée, fixant d'un regard incrédule la plaie en forme d'étoile qu'avait laissé le sortilège de Mort détourné au dos de sa main gauche, et dont la pluie lavait les dernières gouttes de sang. Il arracha finalement les yeux de sa blessure et leva la tête.

A l'écart, le corps du dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres gisait, sans vie. Plus près, Pompom était penchée sur la forme inanimée de Potter. Dans son dos, Granger et Weasley se tenaient fermement l'un à l'autre, le regard fixé sur leur ami. La cadette des Weasley était également là, tout comme le jeune Londubat, Miss Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall et Lupin, tous très pâles tandis qu'ils fixaient leur jeune héros. Et puis, il y avait Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard se tenait à l'écart, debout très droit, et il avait les yeux posés sur son protégé, lui aussi, mais il ne semblait pas le voir. Et cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être un effet de la pluie, mais Severus aurait pu jurer que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Albus ? » appela Severus, fronçant les sourcils.

Sa voix rompit le silence et fit sursauter quelques personnes, mais Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas, pas plus que Dumbledore, qui ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu. Severus fronça d'autant plus les sourcils et se releva péniblement avant de s'approcher du vieux sorcier, sur l'épaule duquel il posa la main.

« Albus ? » répéta-t-il.

Le vieil homme sembla sortir de sa transe et poussa un long soupir.

« Vous savez quelque chose que nous ignorons, Albus ? » persista Severus.

Albus releva enfin les yeux et s'approcha de Harry et Pompom. Severus le laissa faire. A son approche, Pompom releva finalement la tête, et ils purent tous apercevoir son expression horrifiée.

« Albus… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle gardait sa baguette au-dessus du corps du jeune homme, comme si elle s'était trompée et voulait recommencer les tests. Albus posa sur elle un regard qui ne brillait plus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis fixa à nouveau Potter.

Il avait l'air paisible, ainsi inanimé, remarqua Severus. Ses cheveux collés à son front par la pluie, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Il semblerait, » commença enfin Albus d'une voix lasse, « que Harry ait une fois de plus pris son rôle très au sérieux. Il me faut supposer qu'il a, à mon insu, mené des recherches dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. »

Minerva releva les yeux, un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur sur le visage.

« Là, » poursuivit Albus sans lui prêter attention, « il aura probablement fini par mettre la main sur l'un des rares ouvrages traitant des sacrifices d'amour. »

« Les sacrifices d'amour, Albus ? » répéta Lupin.

Albus se redressa et hocha la tête, une seule fois.

« Et il aura découvert, » continua-t-il en baissant la voix, « qu'il existe un autre type de sacrifice que celui que sa mère a consenti pour lui. Un sacrifice assez puissant pour non seulement dévier, mais de plus décupler la puissance d'un Avada Kedavra, au point que le sort serait suffisant pour dissoudre définitivement l'âme de Lord Voldemort. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, cette sorte de silence que les gens laissaient passer lorsqu'ils avaient peur de comprendre, puis ils se tournèrent tous, un par un, vers le Maître des Potions. Severus continuait de fixer le vieil homme, un froncement de sourcils profond gravé sur son visage. Ses cheveux dégouttaient la pluie sur ses épaules, et la plaie à sa main gauche saignait toujours légèrement.

« Vous voulez dire… ? » murmura Granger, révérencieuse.

Albus détourna enfin le regard du visage de Potter et croisa les yeux de Severus.

« Oui » dit-il. « C'est un sacrifice d'amour sincère que vient de consentir Harry. Un sacrifice qui a permis le trépas de Voldemort. »

Weasley inspira profondément, son regard horrifié fixé sur le corps de son meilleur ami.

« Oh non, il n'est pas mort » ajouta Albus en percevant sa réaction. « Ce n'est pas sa vie qu'il a sacrifiée. C'est pire. »

Weasley, qui avait commencé à se détendre, pâlit à nouveau et leva les yeux sur lui.

« Pire, Albus ? » murmura Minerva.

La pluie s'atténua et cessa graduellement de tomber. Albus leva la tête vers les nuages se dispersant lentement.

« Il a fait le pire sacrifice qu'un sorcier pouvait faire. Il a donné la raison même de son existence, il a offert tout ce qu'il était » dit-il. « Harry a sacrifié sa magie. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, manifestement incapable de continuer, puis reprit d'une voix faible :

« Il ne sera plus jamais capable d'utiliser le moindre sort, ni de monter sur un balai. Magiquement parlant, Harry est maintenant un Moldu. Il aimait le monde magique avec passion. Nous avons donné à Harry Potter tout ce dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêver avant ses onze ans, et nous avons tout repris au Survivant… »

Albus baissa la tête, le chagrin écrit en toutes lettres sur son visage, dans un silence plein de choc et d'horreur.

Severus lui-même aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir été frappé par la foudre. Pas de Harry Potter Auror ? Pas de propositions des plus grandes équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne ? Pas de… poste de Ministre de la Magie, directeur de Poudlard, ou Merlin savait quoi ?

Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans, populaire, apprécié et purement Gryffondoresque, l'aimait, lui, Severus Snape, 38 ans, sarcastique et amer, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, d'un… "_amour sincère_" ?

Une voix brisa finalement le silence, jeune et sûre d'elle, et curieusement paisible.

« Retour à la case Départ. »

Potter resta un instant encore allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le ciel s'éclaircissant sur un jour fade et grisâtre, dépourvu de toute trace d'un quelconque arc-en-ciel. Pompom lui sauta dessus dès qu'il tenta de se redresser, débitant d'une voix entrecoupée :

« Doucement, Mr Potter. Une perte d'énergie pareille... On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver… Il vaudrait mieux… »

Harry l'écarta gentiment et se releva avec précaution.

« Ca va, je vais bien » dit-il. « C'est juste… comme une importante perte de sang. Il faut simplement faire attention aux vertiges. »

Il essuya ses lunettes trempées contre sa robe qui ne valait guère mieux, et Severus se rendit compte que l'uniforme de Poudlard paraissait soudain trop petit pour lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas grandi. Non, mais la robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor semblait maintenant trop étroite pour contenir sa stature.

Potter avait mûri.

L'aura d'assurance tranquille et mélancolique qu'il dégageait à présent était celle d'un jeune homme qui en avait vu plus qu'il n'aurait dû, et Severus, le souffle court, ne put que se demander quelle part de ce phénomène s'était produit pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, et quelle autre il avait simplement choisi d'ignorer.

Potter se tourna vers Albus.

« Les Aurors ont-ils été prévenus ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, pris de court.

« Ils arriveront bientôt » répondit-il.

« Alors il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Granger s'avança aussitôt, semblant reprendre des couleurs à mesure qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Plus beaucoup de temps pour _quoi_, Harry ? »

« Pour partir, Hermione » dit-il, ignorant totalement son ton d'avertissement.

Elle recula aussitôt et se remit à pâlir devant la nuance de finalité que contenait sa voix.

« Harry… » tenta Weasley.

Un simple regard de Potter le fit taire.

« Je n'ai nulle envie de devenir la nouvelle coqueluche de la communauté sorcière, Ron » reprit-il. « Je ne veux pas qu'on me traite comme un infirme de guerre, un héros, une relique du passé qu'il faut traiter avec respect et compassion, comme un vieux bibelot cassé rangé sur une étagère. J'ai plus de fierté que ça. Harry Potter est arrivé juste à temps pour sauver le monde magique de son fléau une première fois il y a 17 ans, et il disparaîtra après l'avoir définitivement vaincu. Dites-leur que je suis mort, ou que je suis parti sans laisser de traces, peu m'importe. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu dises la vérité à ta mère, Ron. Elle a fait tant de choses pour moi, elle mérite au moins ça. »

« Mais, Harry, » intervint finalement Lupin, bouleversé, « où irais-tu ? »

« Dans le monde moldu » répondit Potter sans hésiter. « Là où on ne me connaît pas. J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions : une bonne partie de mon or a été changé en argent moldu et déposé sur un nouveau compte. »

« Harry ! » s'écria Granger, très pâle. « Tu savais que tu utiliserais ce sort ! »

Pour la première fois depuis sa perte de connaissance, l'expression de Potter s'assombrit, et il posa sur elle un regard douloureux.

« J'espérais que je n'en aurais pas besoin. J'espérais, mais au fond, je me disais bien que c'était possible, et c'est pour ça que j'ai passé plus d'un mois à m'entraîner chaque nuit à dissocier mon 'moi' magique de mon 'moi' physique. C'est pour ça que je me suis préparé. »

Il posa un regard circulaire sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, toutes ces personnes qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, et il baissa la tête.

« Je garderais contact avec vous » murmura-t-il, et Severus sut qu'il parlait à ses amis, Albus, peut-être même Lupin. « Je promets que je garderais contact avec vous. Hedwige est une chouette intelligente, magie ou pas, elle saura me trouver. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir. »

Une cacophonie de claquements secs retentit de l'autre côté de la colline, marquant l'apparition des Aurors, et Potter releva brutalement la tête avec une expression d'animal traqué. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Albus, implorants.

« S'il vous plaît, professeur… Je sais que nos rapports ont souvent été incertains, mais à présent, je vous considère comme le grand-père que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître. S'il vous plaît, si vous tenez à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, laissez-moi partir ! »

Et Albus, qui était resté silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, Albus ferma les yeux avec force, comme s'il voulait retenir ses larmes, ou éloigner un cauchemar. Mais sous la pression du regard d'émeraude qui refusait de se détourner, implorant, et à l'approche des pas lourds des Aurors, il les rouvrit, dévoilant deux yeux bleus sages, trop sages, et immensément tristes.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un sachet de bonbons au citron, pointa sa baguette dessus, et prononça :

« Portus. »

Le paquet s'illumina d'une couleur bleue et se mit brièvement à vibrer, puis Albus le tendit vers son protégé :

« Il te mènera dans une ruelle du Londres moldu » annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Puis il sourit, et ses yeux bleus retrouvèrent un peu de leur scintillement habituel.

« Tâche d'en prendre soin, c'était mon dernier paquet. »

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire tremblant, ses yeux brillant de gratitude. Mais déjà les premiers Aurors allaient atteindre le haut de la colline, et il tendit la main vers le Portoloin, faisant glisser une dernière fois son regard sur eux, qui le fixaient toujours, muets. Ses yeux croisèrent enfin ceux de Severus, et il les accrocha obstinément, une dernière fois.

« Adieu » dit-il, et même si sa voix s'adressait à eux tous, ses yeux ne parlaient qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

Et ainsi, Harry Potter disparut du monde magique, laissant derrière lui des amis éplorés, des professeurs et compagnons d'armes aux bords des larmes, et un homme à la voix basse et grave, fraîche et sombre, une plaie en forme d'étoile sur la main gauche cicatrisant déjà, et un regard noir charbon brillant à présent de détermination.

'_Au revoir_, Potter.'

* * *

**ASPICs**

**Harry James Potter a obtenu :**

Botanique : E

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O

Enchantements : E

Métamorphose : E

Potions : O

Soin Aux Créatures Magiques : E

Le Ministère de la Magie vous félicite pour ces excellents résultats, Mr Potter. Si vous souhaitez toujours poursuivre une carrière d'Auror, vous serez plus que bienvenu pour contacter le Bureau de Recrutement au Niveau 2 du Ministère. Bonne chance.

* * *

Dragonwing4

« Votre voix »

Août 2005


End file.
